Forbidden Love
by Takers-Angel123
Summary: STORY COMPLETE After a school prank gone wrong, Hailey a sweet 16yo school girl is forced to work at the local biker bar. Will a certain biker charm her of her innocence and sweep her off her feet? (Undertaker-OC)
1. Default Chapter

Hailey Jones – A sweet and innocent 16 year old school girl who is too court up in studying and has no time for boyfriends.

Simon Robertson – Hailey's best friend. Never studies and always pulling pranks on people.

Mark Callaway – Retired wrestler who meets Hailey at the bar. He can't stand her at first but can his feelings change?

Courtney and Michelle – Popular girls who give Hailey hell at school.

Joanne, Kirk and Jason – Haileys parents and brother. Way to protective of her.

Chapter 1

Hailey woke early in the morning thanks to the birds chirping in the background. She stirred as she woke up out of her deep sleep. "Great, another Math's test" she thought to herself. She had studied for at least 4 hours, so she was pretty sure she would pass it. Not that she should worry; she was smart at maths as well as her other subjects. She hopped out of bed and got dressed; she brushed her long golden blonde hair and tied it in a simple ponytail, applied her lip-gloss and headed out the front door on her way to school.

She arrived at school and saw her friend Simon. "Hey Hails' what's up?" He said with a smile. "Not much studied mostly last night, what about you?" she replied back with a smile. She and Simon were best friends. They'd known each other since they were toddlers and even at her sweet tender age of 16 they were still bests of mates. "Oh shit! I forgot to study!" Simon sighed.

"Well I wonder whose fault that is." She laughed.

"Well it's not my fault that you're so smart and I'm so dumb." Simon sarcastic sighed.

"You're not dumb nor I'm I smart, the only reason why I pass is because I study." She explained.

"Well miss smarty-pants I have I plan" Simon said slyly as he walked on.

"Simon, no, no more pranks!" Hailey yelled back.

"See ya later Hails'!' Simon replied back.

"Urrrr!" Hailey muttered to herself.

"Morning class, I'm guessing that everyone studied." Mr Mathers asked smiling at Hailey. She smiled back. He knew she always studied. "Well good, cause you're your test on calculations is right now."

The class muttered and groaned. Hailey just shrugged. "Ok class you start right now and you have 20 minutes." Mr Mathers explained.

10 minutes later after collecting and marking the tests he gave them back to the students. "Good work Hailey A." he said as he handed Hailey back her test.

Hailey smiled and placed her test in her notebook.

"Too bad about others. Courtney" he frowned and handed her, her test back.

"Whatever" she mumbled. "God, Hailey is such a loser." She said to her friend Michelle. "Uh-huh" she replied. Courtney and Michelle were the plastics of the school according to everyone else. Courtney was tall and had long brown hair. She was pretty but her face was always pasted in make-up. Michelle was no different expect she had shorter red hair.

Outside at the lockers Michelle and Courtney approach Hailey. "Gee Hailey your really smart." Said Michelle.

"Urr Thanks" replied Hailey.

"Yeah I heard that all she does is study." Courtney smirked.

"No, I don't" Hailey said back.

"How sad, I bet you don't have a boyfriend and still a virgin?" Courtney said bitchy.

"What? That's none of your business!" Hailey shot back.

"It's sad really, cause you're really pretty you know." Michelle said stroking a finger down Hailey's cheek. Hailey frowned and moved her head back.

Courtney laughed "See ya Hailey" she smirked, her and Michelle walked off.

Hailey shook her head and placed her books in her locker. God they were bitches she thought. Not only that, they were sluts as well. Always having different boyfriends each month. Michelle's mom was told that Courtney was spotted giving a guy a blowjob in a car. So she stopped Michelle from seeing Courtney on the weekends, but at school it was difficult, and of course Michelle being the bitch she was, she lies to her mom and sneaks out to go to the late night parties with Courtney. Hailey's mom and Michelle's mom were good friends so it was hard on Hailey with Michelle being bitchy to her and everything. She couldn't tell her mom about Michelle though cause she'd tell Michelle's mom and Hailey would most likely get bashed by Courtney and her other skanky friends.

So what if she was a virgin she thought to herself. They were sluts that's all. She just didn't have the time for guys with her schooling and all. She shrugged and went to find Simon in the cafeteria for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Simon" Hailey said as she walked over to the bench where he was sitting eating his lunch. Hailey sat down and started eating her sandwich. "Emmm...Hey...Hailey...emm" Simon said with a mouthful of food. "Simon don't talk with your mouth full." She pointed. Simon looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? You know I don't like it." She explained. Simon swollowed his food. "I failed my test." He said blankly. "What? And why might that be?" She asked. "I dunno, I tried to nick some answers from Nathan but he didn't have any." He shrugged. "Well good cause you would have cheated and that wouldn't be fair to others right?" she asked. "Well why would you care? I'm sure you got an A." he replied. "Yes, but that's not the point!" she snapped at him. "What's wrong with you, are you alright?" Simon asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine..." Hailey trailed off as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Hailey come on fess up" Simon said with a puppy dog look on his face. Hailey gave a quick smile at him then sighed. "Courtney and Michelle ran into me before at the lockers" she replied.

"Oh" said Simon. "Yeah" she sighed. "Did anything happen?" he asked again. "No" Hailey said looking away. "I see..." Simon replied. He could tell she was hiding some detail and he would have to get it out of her someway. "Hailey I've known you a long time, and I think I know when you're hiding something from me missy," he said slyly. "No I'm not" Hailey spat defensively. "Ok, well how about this…." He said as he started tickling her. "Simon…..no…stop ….." she laughed. "Not until you tell me what they did to you." He demanded. "They….didn't…do anything…they said…."she said while laughing. "What did they say Hails hmmm?" he asked. "They…didn't….ok,ok…stop." She pleaded. Simon stopped tickling her. "Well?" he said. "Ok…" she said trying to capture her breath, she hated being so ticklish. "They just said that it's sad that all I do is study and that I couldn't get a boyfriend because of it." She said embarrassed. "Oh Hails…why do you listen to those bitches?" Simon asked annoyed. "I dunno…it's kinda true though..." she began until Simon cut her off. "Hailey No, you are beautiful, smart and kind. Don't ever listen to anything that those sluts tell you. Ok?" he said. "I guess so." She replied. "Hailey look at me" Simon said. Hailey raised her head to look him in the eyes. "One day you'll find the right guy out there, and you'll fall in love with each other, get married and have lots of babies together, and that will be good, cause you'll be a great mom cause you're a great girl." He said with a smile. "Thanks Simon" She said with tears in her eyes as she reach over and gave him a hug. "It's true though." He said. "Speaking of which have you talked to Brooke yet?" Hailey asked. "No" said Simon starting to go red. "Simon you totally like her, why don't you ask her out?" She asked. "I guess I should." He said. "Yes you will." She snapped. "Oh you're telling me what to do with my love life when you can't sort out yours." He laughed. "Oh shut up!" She laughed back. "Oh you're telling me to shut up?! Big mistake girl." Simon laughed as he started to tickle her again. "No…Simon…stop…Arghhh!" She yelled as she smacked her elbow on the table sending her chocolate milk all over her. "Shit…Sorry Hailey" Simon said. "Argh Simon, I don't know why I bother!" She yelled grabbing her napkin and wiping her top. She stood up and marched into the girls bathroom.

Courtney and Michelle were in the bathroom fixing their hair. They saw Hailey near the sink with paper wiping her top. "Gee Hailey you really made a mess of yourself." Courtney said. Hailey stopped what she was doing and looked at them. "And why do you care?" She replied. "Oh Hailey that's not very nice." Michelle said with a frown.

"Here let me help you with that." Courtney said grabbing the paper from Hailey's hand and started wiping her top. "What are you doing?" Hailey asked shocked. "This won't do." Courtney said and grabbed the collar of her top and pulled it down, ripping her whole top off her now exposing her bra to the world. Hailey immediately covered herself up. "My My' Michelle laughed. "Courtney you made her all embarrassed" She laughed again. "Yeah well she doesn't have much in the chest area to expose…or cover up." Courtney laughed looking at Hailey covering herself with tears in her eyes. "Which reminds me…" Courtney said adjusting her top revealing way too much cleavage. Michelle grabbed the remains of Hailey's top and the two of them walked out of the bathroom laughing. Hailey sat down on the cold floor and burst into tears. Katie one of the cheerleaders in the toilet at the time saw what happened and came over to Hailey. "Oh Hailey its ok." She said in a soothing voice. "I… hate…. them" Hailey said in between cries. "I know they're horrible" Katie said while rubbing her back. "Here" she said and took off her jacket and gave it to Hailey. "Thank-you" Hailey said as she put it on. "You'll be all right" Katie said and gave her a tissue. Hailey put on a fake smile and walked out of the bathroom. Simon saw her and noticed she was wearing a jacket and had been crying badly. "Oh Hailey I didn't ruin your jacket too much?" he asked worried. "No, let's get out of here." She said, grabbing her text book and walking out of the cafeteria. "Ok" Simon said following her, seeing that she was upset about something and knowing only too well what it was and who did it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hailey got home from school that night and went straight up to her bedroom. She placed her school bag on her bed and sat down on a chair facing her desk. She opened her desk draw and took out her diary. She always wrote down her thoughts in here, it was something special to her. She didn't really like discussing her feelings and she felt that writing about them was a better idea.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was just awful! I hate Courtney and Michelle so much! I know that hate is a strong word but I can't think of any other feelings I have towards them. Why won't they just leave me alone? I have done nothing to them, not that I can think of, but what have I done to deserve this humiliation by them? Is there something wrong with me? Is this what people see and think of me? A loser? A teachers-pet? Someone who studies too much and could never get a boyfriend or fall in love? I hope I get the answers to these questions soon cause I don't know how much more I can handle. I wish I was a stronger person like Simon, someone who people accept and don't care what others think of me. I really just want to be happy. I feel like I'm missing something but I just can't put my finger on it._

_Love Always_

_Hailey Jones_

_Xxxooo _

She placed her diary back in her draw and stood up and looked in the mirror. She didn't think that she was ugly just plain. She looked at her face. Blond hair with a fringe and Brown eyes with a few freckles on her nose. Maybe I should start wearing make-up? She thought but she didn't like the idea of the products being tested on animals. So she just stuck to lip-gloss. She stared down at her body. She wasn't fat she thought surprised as most girls her age were always complaining about their weight and were trying all these different diets. She didn't eat junk food and exercised regally which Simon couldn't believe. She liked it though. She thought that she was short though, only 5'2". She sighed. Courtney was right. She had nothing; she only really started showing last year. Her mom took her down to get fitted which she thought was so embarrassing. "There's nothing wrong with being a late bloomer." Her mom told her. So what? Boys will never look at me or will want to kiss me so why does it matter? She thought. Courtney was perfect. Tall, Tan skin, long legs, pretty and had great boobs. No wonder she makes fun of me she thought. She picked up her text book and was about to throw it at the mirror when she was interrupted by her mom walking threw the door downstairs calling her name. "Hailey I'm home. How was school?" Her mom called out to her. Hailey chucked the book on the floor and walked downstairs to see her mom in the kitchen her 11 year old brother Jason ran past her with a basketball nearly knocking her over. "Whoah!" she yelped. "Jason! Watch were you are going, you nearly knocked over your sister!" Her mom yelled. "Sorry mom! Hi Hailey!" Jason yelled while opening the door running outside to play in the backyard. Her mom muttled something then saw Hailey "How was school sweetheart?" She asked her while wiping the bench. "Ok, I suppose" Hailey replied sitting down on a stool next to the bench, she knew it was bad to lie to her mom but if she told her what happened her mom would make a huge deal to Michelle's mom about it. She also thought that Michelle was an angel and that Hailey was just making it up. "Honey I didn't know that you were a cheerleader?" Her mom asked looking at her jacket. Hailey looked down and realized she still had the jacket on that Katie gave her earlier at school. "Oh, its Katie's not mine." She replied. "Oh were is your other top then?" her mom said. "Um...urr…it's…" she was cut off by the phone ringing. "Wait a minute dear." Her mom said and picked up the phone. Hailey picked up the glass of water her mom gave her and started drinking it. "Hello….Oh hi Simon…..Hailey's right here, let me get her for you." She gave Hailey the phone and Hailey walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom again. "Hi Simon." She said. "Hey Hails, I was just seeing if you were alright cause you seemed upset the last 2 periods at school." Simon explained. "Thanks for checking" she said and sighed. "Just Courtney and Michelle again." "Want to talk about it?" he asked. She felt a little uncomfortable even though Simon was her best friend and probably would understand. "No, not really" She replied. "Ok, I understand." He spoke. "I just wish they would leave me alone." She sighed. "To be honest Hails, I don't see them stopping any time soon so we might have to do something about it." He said. "Simon I don't like were this is going." Hailey replied. "Well Hailey you want them to stop annoying you don't you?" he asked. "Yeah I guess so" she said. "Good, well you came to the right person and seeing that you're my best friend I won't charge you." He said. "You actually charge people for your pranks?" she asked. "…Well no, but anyway what do you think of this idea then?" He said and started explaining it to her. They said their goodbyes and hang-up. Hailey layed down on her bed thinking if Simon's idea would work, she hoped it would.

_Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. It makes me feel good that you guys like it. Hope you enjoy reading it like I enjoy writing it._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm basing Hailey on Hilary Duff in a way cause she seems to suit the innocent girl role and her appearance aswell. What do you guys think? If you don't like her don't worry I won't get offended lol! B.T.W I'll try and update as much as possible cause I know what it feels like waiting for weeks or months for people to update their stories lol! So anyway come by and check often cause I'll try and update regally (less then a week in waiting) Anyway enough yakking and on with the story lol!_

Chapter 4

After getting off the bus in the morning, Hailey walked pass Mr. Wilson the principal's office and slipped a note under his door, hoping that he would find it and read it sooner rather then later. Simon had told her on the phone to write a fake letter in Courtney's handwriting addressed to Michelle telling her stuff they would plan to do to the school as trash the bathrooms, steal books from the library and make up stupid rumors about the teachers and spread them around the school. She prayed that Mr. Wilson would buy it and that those bitches would get expelled. After doing so she felt kinda good about herself so she went into the girl's bathroom to redo her lip-gloss. She was wearing a pair of jeans and blue tank top. She had plated her hair last night so it was nice and wavy. She heard the door start to open and heard Michelle's voice, not needing to guess who was with her; she quickly ran into one of the cubicles and shut the door. She looked through the crack in the door and sure enough she saw Michelle and Courtney looking in the mirror redoing their make-up. Geez don't they ever get tried of looking in the mirror, probably not she thought. Courtney had a leopard skin boob tube and tight black pants while Michelle had a very short red dress with a very low cut front. How could their mother's let them go out wearing stuff like that? Even worse to school, they looked like hookers. Not that they seemed to care, they liked the attention. Too bad it wasn't the right attention. Guys thought they were easy, wrong! Guys knew they were easy. That made Hailey smile. "So Courtney how was Amber's party last night?" Michelle asked while powdering her nose. "Ok I guess, I met this guy Josh and I thought he was hot so you know, we did the deed but oh my god was he slack!" she laughed while appalling her eye-liner. Hailey heard her telling Michelle every little detail about what happened between her and this Josh guy and Hailey scrunched her nose up thinking she was going to be sick. She didn't know much about sex only what they said in her health class which wasn't much as the teacher talked quietly; it kinda seemed he was embarrassed. Not that she could blame him. Hailey thought it was gross what Courtney and that guy did, she couldn't imagine doing that kind of stuff to a guy or even them doing that stuff to her cause she thought that it was gross and embarrassing. "Wow! Courtney seemed you had a rough night!" Michelle laughed. "Yeah, speaking of nights I wonder if Hailey grew anything over night!" Courtney joked bitchy. "Probably not!" Michelle teased back. Hailey heard and immediately grabbed her breasts. It was bad enough saying those things to her face but behind her back? Oh she couldn't wait for those bitches to get what they deserve!!!

The Bell for class one went and Hailey walked in for English, she saw Simon who had saved her a seat. "Hey Hails" Simon said. "Hey Simon" she said as she sat down next to him. "So did you do what I told you too?" he asked. "Yep, and I can't wait to see what those sluts get what they deserve" she replied smiling. Simon smiled back. Just then Mrs. Taylor their English teacher came in and started marking the roll. Hailey noticed that Courtney and Michelle weren't there. That made her smile, probably in Mr. Wilson's office getting yelled at and most of all getting expelled she thought. Just then there was an announcement over the system "Will Hailey Jones please report to Mr. Wilson's office immediately thank you" What!?, she thought. Hang on maybe it's something good she thought. She looked over at Simon. "I'm sure it's nothing bad, just go." He whispered. She looked at Mrs. Taylor "You better go pet." She said. Hailey got out of her seat and walked out of the room to Mr. Wilson's office. Just hoping it was good news.

She knocked on the door outside his office. "Come in" she heard him say. He didn't sound mad, did he? She opened the door and peeked her head in "You wanted to see me sir?" She asked politely. "Ah yes, Hailey come on in." He smiled. Good she thought he's happy. She walked in and sat in one of the chairs opposite his desk. "So Hailey what did you do this morning when you got to school?" He asked with hands together leaning on the desk. Hailey said quietly "Urr not much, came by bus and saw my friend." "Really, didn't pop any notes under my door?" He asked curiously. Oh No! She thought. She put her head down and replied quietly "No" and looked up. "Hailey why do I get the suspicion that you're lying to me huh?" He asked again. "You think I'm lying?" she suggested, "Well are you?" He said. "No" she said quickly. "Hmmm haven't seen this note before then?" He asked and handed her the note that she had wrote. "No, I haven't seen it before." She replied. "Hailey someone told me that they saw you slip it under my door this morning." He explained. "Oh…well their lying" she said. "Come on Hailey, you're a nice girl, why would someone make it up?" He asked. "I don't know." She said.

"Did you write it Hailey?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Hailey I have all day and you don't so I'd fess up quick." He explained. "Ok I did write it, but it's not what you think though." She tried to explain. "Seems like you don't like Michelle or Courtney much, am I correct." He asked. "Yes you are sir." She answered. "Why did you do this for Hailey, it's not like you?" he said. "I wanted to get back at them that's all." She explained. "So you think by writing something like this would work rather then telling me what they were doing to you?" he asked. "Yes" she answered. "Well Hailey I can't let things like this walk away without something being done." He said. "Your not gonna expel me are you?!" she asked worried. "No, but I can't let you set bad examples to other students thinking that they can get away with actions like these." He said. "Well that's gonna happen then?" she asked. "Well you don't seem like the girl to be put in detention or suspended. So maybe this might work out." He said "What are you suggesting sir?" She asked wondering what would become of her fate. "Well my friend Andrew owns the local Biker Bar up in town and he is looking for a waitress to help him so maybe you could help?" he said. "You want me to work in a bar? I thought you need to be 21 to work in a bar?" she asked. "I could pull some strings and Andrew wouldn't mind." He replied. "I don't know…." She started. "Hailey its better then getting suspended." He explained. "Oh I guess so, I'll tell my mum." She said. "I know your mother wouldn't be too happy, so tell her that it's a part-time job ok?" he asked. "Ok sir, what about Courtney and Michelle?" she said. "Ahh they admitted to harassing you so have been suspended. You can go now Hailey." He said. "Ok, thank you sir." She said. "One more thing Hailey, you start work tomorrow." He called out. She walked out of the room down the hall. At least she won't have to deal with Courtney and Michelle anymore problem solved. But another problem formed, working at a biker bar? Ewww gross she could just imagine the old, fat, ugly biker guys there. She was defiantly not looking forward to it at all.

_Next Chapter we meet Mark, hope to get it up a.s.a.p!!! Keep the reviews coming!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hailey got home from school that night not all that excited to be starting her new "job". "Hailey Hun, is that you?" her mom called out from the kitchen. "Yeah, hi mom!" she replied, trying to sound excited. Her mom had been so happy about her getting a job, which Hailey didn't want to tell her that the reason she had one was to get out of being suspended. "Hello my little pumpkin princess" her dad said walking around the corner and squeezing her into a hug. "Hi daddy!" she said trying to squeeze out of his hug. "So is my little girl excited about starting her new job?" asked her dad. "Urr yeah" she said. Her mom and dad looked at each other curiously but then shrugged. Hailey went over to the fridge and got out a glass of apple juice. Her dad looked up from reading the paper in his arm chair and asked "Hailey, you don't seem too excited hunny, is something wrong?" "Yeah, sweetheart is there anything we should know?" her mom asked aswell. Hailey looked up "No, I guess I'm just nervous." She smiled. "Hunny, working at Danny's Diner is nothing to be scared of." Her dad explained. She had told her parents that she was working at the diner a few shops down from the biker bar. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to go get changed ok?" she asked. "Sure Hunny, be quick we'll leave in 5 minutes." Her mom tolled her. "Ok" she said and quickly ran up stairs to get changed.

She came back down wearing her jeans and a black t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. "Ready, to go Hailey?" her mom asked, getting the keys off the hanger. "Yep" she replied. "Bye hunny, have fun, but remember you're a little too young for boys yet." Her dad said. "Ok daddy" she replied. "That's my girl." Her dad said giving her a hug. Her and her mom walked out the door to the car.

"Mum, do you mind dropping me off a few blocks away, I don't mind walking." Hailey said. "Ok hunny." Her mom said and pulled over into a car park. Hailey hopped out of the car and shut the door. "Bye dear, have fun and call me when your ready for me to pick you up ok?" her mom said, leaning out the window. "Yes mom, no problem, I'll be fine." She replied. She started walking down the street and looked to see her mom drive off. She walked around the corner and saw the bar up ahead with motorbikes out the front. She opened the door and walked inside. It was just as she imagined. A dump! A few pool tables around the room, pictures on the walls of bikes and women in bikinis. A few bikers were playing pool, and a couple drinking at the bar in the middle near the entrance. They all looked at her and she stared back. She felt weird and out of place, like last year in swim class when she was the only girl in her class wearing a one piece bathing suit. She walked up to the bar to see a man working there. "Urrr…hi" she said. He turned around and saw her standing there with her arms crossed. "Oh hello, I'm Andrew and you must be…" he started then gave a confused look. "Oh Hailey." She replied back. "Uh yes. Mr. Wilson told me about you. Sorry I didn't mean being forgetful it's just that it's a little hectic in here with only me running it." He replied. "Don't worry." She smiled. He smiled back. Funny, she thought. He only looked to be in his mid 30's and he wasn't fat or had tattoos like the other guys in here. "Great, here put this apron on and do you mind just putting these dishes away, I have some forms to fill out in my office in the back here." He asked. "Sure, no problem." She replied. Andrew smiled and walked into the back room. She put her apron on and walked around to the stack of dishes. "Urrr hello, I'm Bill and he's Joey." One of the older bikers said to her sitting at the bar. "Urr hi." She said drying a plate. "You seem pretty young, how old are ya kid?" he asked while taking a sip of his beer. "I'm 16." She replied. "Oh, your only a few years younger then my daughter." He said. "Oh really? Well nice to meet you I'm Hailey." She said. "Hailey some of the guys can be a bit rough at times, mainly when they've been drinking, if any of them bother you, let us know and we'll handle it?" The man next to Bill, Joey said. "Oh thank-you." She smiled. "Your welcome, we're just gonna play some pool ok?" he said. "Ok" she replied. They got off their stools and walked over to one of the pool tables. Hailey started drying the dishes again, when one of the cups slipped out of her hands and fell on the ground and broke, "Bummer!" she said as she bent over to pick up the pieces. Meanwhile Mark Callaway and his friends Peter and Ted walked in. Mark saw a figure at the bar bending over. "Hey get a load of that." He pointed towards Hailey at his friends. "That's why we thank god for things like that." He smiled. "Yep." His friends Peter and Todd replied as they walked over to see Bill and Joey. Mark saw Hailey stand up again to put the glass in the bin and he could almost slap himself as she looked like a kid. A kid? A kid working at his favorite bar? Was Andrew so desperate that he hired some weenie little kid? He didn't like it one bit and he'd be damned if he was gonna like her. He walked over to the jukebox and picked out a song and put some money in it. The song he picked started playing and he started jamming his head up and down. Hailey heard some really loud rock music which started giving her a head ache. She saw a really tall guy rocking around with Joey and Bill and some other guys. He had short auburn hair with a goatee and moustache, and was wearing a Harley shirt and jeans his arms were covered in tattoos. She guessed that it was him that put the music on. "Excuse me sir." She called out. But it seemed that he couldn't hear. In truth Mark could here but didn't want to respond to her. She walked over to him and reached up to tape him on the shoulder, he was very tall. He turned around and looked at her. "What?" he asked bluntly. "Urr do you mind turning it down a little?" she asked politely. "Urr No!" he said back sharply. "Excuse me?" she said. "Look, I paid 2 to listen to this song and I'm gonna listen to it the way I want, got it!" he yelled. She tooked a few steps back, he seemed scary and rude. "Sorry, I was just asking there was no need to yell" she replied back and walked back over to the bar. "Mark, that was rude." Joey said. "So, why do you care?" he said back. "She's only new here." Joey explained. "Yeah, I can see that, it's been like 5 years since a woman has been in this place." Mark replied. He looked at her again, Hailey was cleaning the bench. "How old is she?" Mark asked curiously. "She's 16." Bill replied. "What? 16! A 16 year old girl is working here!" Mark replied shocked. "Yeah, she is the new waitress." Joey explained. "Oh that is just fantastic, a little girl running the place when Andrew isn't around!" Mark said sarcastically. "She seems sweet Mark; I think you should go over and apologize for being rude to her." Bill asked. "Forget it Bill, I ain't gonna be apologizing to some kid, and I sure ain't gonna be nice" he replied blunt. "Whatever Mark." Joey said. "Look. I'm outta here ok?" Mark said and walked off. Hailey saw him walk out of the bar. Bill came over to her. "Sorry Hailey, about that." He said. "It's not your fault Bill, he's just a big jerk." She yelled. Bill laughed. "Yeah he sure is." He replied. "Is he always like that?" she asked. "No, he's usually alright, expect the last few months he's been a real asshole as he's getting over a bad divorce." Bill explained. "I see, no wonder his wife left him!" she said. Bill laughed again. "That's still no excuse to yell at me though." She said. "Your damn right it isn't!" Bill replied. Hailey smiled and went back to wiping the bench.

Mark was getting on his bike. "Yeah, apologize to a little girl, be nice to a little girl. I don't think so!" He laughed. And took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hailey arrived at work after a pleasant day at school. No more Courtney or Michelle for the time being which made her smile. Her smile quickly faded when she saw that jerk that yelled at her yesterday playing pool with Joey. "Well look who just walked on in!" Joey called out seeing Hailey standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white tank top. "Hi Joey" she said quietly due to the fact that clown was standing next to him. "Come over here Hail's" he called waving his hand. She walked over to him and gave him a quick laugh. Mark gave a sarcastic laugh. Joey turned around to face Mark. "And what is up your ass?" He asked. "Nothing, just happened to have my good time ruined." He replied harshly looking at Hailey. She looked down. "Leave her alone, she ain't done nothing wrong!" Joey said. "Look, for as long as she's here, I ain't gonna be around!" Mark explained. Hailey looked up at him "Well good cause I don't wanna see your rude, ugly face around here anyway!" She said back to him. Mark laughed and started heading towards the door, he then stopped and turned around "Wait, I don't have to leave, I've been here longer then you, so you leave!" he spat at her. "No, I happen to work here so I can't!" she explained. "Yeah, well maybe not for long!" he yelled back. "Mark shut up!" Joey yelled. "Well if you have to know, I'm only working here to get out of being suspended!" she yelled. "Oh, I'm a bad little girl, not wanting to get suspensions!" Mark yelled sarcastically. "Don't you dare make fun of my issues! You don't know me!" She screamed, and walked over to the bar. She was so pissed. Mark laughed and went over to some of the guys. "What a little bitch!" he joked. He realized that none of his friends were laughing though. "Oh come on!" he sighed. "Mark, you're the one acting like a bitch so go and apologize." Todd said. "No way!" Mark replied. "Whatever" they all said and walked out of the bar. Mark just stood there. Hailey saw the whole thing and giggled. Mark heard her and looked over at her. "And I suppose you think that this is funny?" "Yes, I do." She replied bluntly. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry" he said rolling his eyes. Hailey just laughed. "Until you mean what you say, I'd suggest you get lost cause I don't want you around." She said. Now Mark looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why don't you come over here and say that huh?" he suggested. Hailey thought for a second or two then marched right up to him. She held her head up high to stare into his green eyes. He was so tall she just went past his stomach. Mark lowered his neck to stare down at her into her brown eyes. She was so short he thought. "Why don't you get lost?" She said looking into his eyes. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it little girl?" he replied blunt. "Well I'll tell Andrew, that your being an asshole to me" she replied. "Oh yeah, he gonna believe you over me, someone he has known for over 7 years?" he asked. "Well maybe, cause as you say Mark, I'm the innocent, little school girl." She smiled rolling her tongue over her lips. Mark gave her a shit eating stare and walked towards the door. Hailey smiled, crossing her arms. "Oh just to let you know, I hate you." Mark said rudely. "Well I happen to think the same of you." She replied. He turned and left. As soon as he was out of sight she started jumping up and down. She just stood up for herself, something she rarely did. And better still it was a man! A huge Man. That made her smile. She wasn't gonna let that Jerk walk all over her.

Mark walked down the street. And oh boy was he pissed! Stupid little bitch, I ain't gonna let her walk all over me! He thought.

_A short chapter just letting Mark and Hailey continue their rage towards each other. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry that I don't really describe the characters much, but I find that I like imaging what they look like myself. Joey and Bill just look like older bikers you know. Hailey is meant to look exactly like Hilary Duff, but if you don't like her, think differently. But I think that Hilary is quite pretty. And we all know what Mark looks like. And if ya don't know what he looks like, then why are you here reading this fic lol!_

Chapter 7

"Hey Hail's, how is your job going?" Simon asked Hailey at school in the cafeteria. "Ok" she said quietly, while playing with her food with her fork. "Ok but?" Simon asked. She dropped her fork and sighed. "But there is this guy there and he is so rude to me" she explained. "Oh, why?" Simon asked. "Dunno, he thinks I'm some little bitchy kid." She answered. "Really, what's he like?" he said. "Well he is tall, and he has kinda red hair and huge muscles with tattoos all over them." She explained. "Seems, to me you were more kinda checking him out then anything" Simon laughed. Hailey looked up "No Way! He is too old for me, I think he's older then my dad! And he is mean and rude. I hate him!" She yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria. "Well he really has your panties in a knot, huh Hailey?" he joked out.

Meanwhile Mark was at his Brother Luke's house having a game of pool. "Yeah, I beat you Mark now pay up!" Luke said. "Fine" Mark sighed and handed him 20 dollars. "Hey I see a 50 in there, so hand that over too!" Luke joked. "Sorry, but that ain't my money, its Andrews." Mark explained. "Oh ok, speaking of which, wanna go down and have a beer?" Luke suggested. "Nah, not really." Mark replied. "And, why not?" Luke asked. "New waitress, that's why." Mark answered. "Oh, is she hot?" Luke asked. "NO!" Mark yelled. "Oh, she must be pretty ugly then." Luke suggested after Mark's reply. "She's just a kid." Mark explained. "Do you know how old she is?" Luke asked. "She's 16." Mark replied. "Oh ok, what does she look like?" he asked again. Mark sighed and leaned back against the couch. "She's pretty short, and she has blonde hair with a fringe and brown eyes with a few freckles." Mark replied. "Gee, you really have been paying attention." Luke laughed elbowing Mark in the ribs. "Cut it out Luke, she is a kid, she would have been the same age as….as." Mark trailed off remembering how his girlfriend Shelley in high school told him that she was pregnant with a girl, and then had a miscarriage a few weeks after. She would have been the same age as Hailey. "Sorry Mark I didn't mean to upset ya." Luke said with a guilty look. Mark looked at him and smiled. He would have had liked his daughter to be like Hailey. He shook his head, he didn't know where that thought came from, he hated Hailey. "Look Luke, I got things to do so I'll see ya later" Mark said standing up. "Yeah ok, same with me." Luke replied. Mark walked out of the door to his car.

Later that Afternoon, Hailey was at the bar moping the Floor. It was a quite afternoon with only 2 guys in, but they were just having a quite conversion with each other. Just then Mark walked in seeing Hailey moping the floor; she walked into one of the storerooms not noticing Mark. Mark walked up to the bar the pressed the buzzer on the counter. Hailey heard it and knew someone was there waiting for a drink. "Just a minute!" she called out. Mark smiled. "Sorry I was just out back, so what can I get you…" She trailed off, walking up to see Mark standing there. "Oh" she spoke quietly. "Nah, I don't want anything but I was wondering if you could give this money to Andrew?" he asked. "Oh, I guess so." She replied. "Thanks, it's for my bar tab, and he'd get pissed if I didn't pay him too soon." He explained. "Ok then, that's fair enough." She replied. "You will give it to him, won't you?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Hailey sighed. "Mark, whatever you may think of me, I can assure you that I will not misplace it with anything or anyone." She replied. "Ok, cool." He said, and handed her the note. At that moment when his rough calloused hand lightly touched her soft little one, it made a shiver go down her spine. He thought the exact same feeling happened to him as well. They looked up at each other and knew what each other were thinking and feeling. "Well….I….ur…..gotta run" Mark started quickly. "…..Yeah…..of course." She replied nervously smiling and placing the bill in the cash register. Mark quickly smiled back and headed for the door. Hailey went back to moping the floor. Mark stopped at the door and turned around. "Oh Hailey..." He asked. "Yeah?" She said looking up. "Ur sorry about the other day and yesterday too." He said. Hailey stopped at what she was doing. "Apology accepted." She smiled. Mark smiled back, then turned around and walked out. "Ok, that was weird." He thought to himself. Hailey thought the same thing too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hailey had been at home the last two days as it was the weekend. She was lounging on the couch watching the TV, when her mom came in the door carrying some shopping bags. "Hailey hunny, could you go get a bag for me out of the car?" Her mom asked while putting some food into the pantry. "Yeah, sure mom." She replied and walked out to the car. She grabbed a few bags when she saw her next door neighbor Vicky out the front. "Hi, Vicky!" Hailey called out to her. "Oh, Hey Hailey, do you wanna come over for a while?" She asked. "Yeah, of course I'll just go put these bags inside and tell my mom and I'll be right over." She replied. "Ok" Vicky said and walked back into her house. "Mom I'm gonna go over to Vicky's for awhile" Hailey said. "Ok hunny." Her mom replied taking the bag from her. Hailey smiled and walked out the house towards Vicky.

She knocked on the door. "Come on in!" Vicky called out. Hailey opened the door and went inside. Vicky came up to her and gave Hailey a hug. Hailey Smiled back. She liked Vicky, she was like a big sister. Vicky was 21 years old, with shoulder length brown hair with a big smile. She also had a 12-month old son named Zack. She got married last year to her husband Tom and had moved next door to Hailey about 6 months ago. "Where's Zack?" Hailey asked sitting down next to Vicky. "He's asleep." She replied. "Oh ok" Hailey answered. "So, how have you been? Got a boyfriend or anything?" Vicky asked. "I've been ok, and no I haven't got a boyfriend yet, dad still thinks I'm a bit young." Hailey replied. "Oh, my dad was like that too, don't worry he'll get over it." Vicky laughed back. "Yeah, probably." Hailey laughed too. "So, I heard you got a new job?" Vicky said. "Yeah, it's not really a job though." Hailey replied. "Oh, then what is it?" Vicky asked. "It's a way out of getting suspended." Hailey explained. "Oh really?" Vicky said with raised eyebrows. "Yeah." Hailey sighed. "What did ya do to be working then?" Vicky asked. "I tried to get Michelle and Courtney expelled by writing a fake letter to the principal, but someone saw me and I was busted." Hailey explained. "Oh, well what about those sluts then?" Vicky asked. She knew what Michelle and Courtney had did to Hailey and didn't like them one bit. "They got suspended." Hailey laughed. "Well that's good then." Vicky laughed with her. "You didn't tell your mom about that did you?" She asked again. "No" Hailey said quietly. "She also thinks I got a part time job and that I'm working at the diner." Hailey explained. "Really, then were do you work then?" Vicky asked. "At the Biker Bar." Hailey said quietly. "Oh, so I couldn't really ask if there were any hot guys there could I?" She laughed. "No, not really, well maybe if you like old biker guys" Hailey laughed. "Err no, not really." Vicky said. "But there're nice to me though." Hailey explained. "Well that's good then." Vicky said. Hailey thought of telling Vicky about Mark but decided not to, he was ok looking, but he didn't like her and he was way too old for her she thought. Her and Vicky talked for a couple more hours then Hailey decided it was time to go back home. "Well Hail's I'll see ya real soon!" Vicky called out from the door. "Yeah, you too! Vicky you won't tell my mom about my whole job thing?" Hailey asked. "No, don't worry, I won't!" She replied back. "Ok, Bye!" Hailey said and walked back into her own house.

"How is Vicky Hailey?" Her dad asked setting Dinner on the table. "Yeah, she's good." Hailey replied. "Come sit down sweetie." Her mom said, walking into the kitchen. Hailey sat down and started eating her dinner. Her brother Jason sat down and started eating while playing with his game boy. "Jason, give that to me please." Her mom said while sitting down. "So Hailey, what were you talking about over there?" Her dad asked. "Ur not much, the usual." Hailey explained while taking a sip of her drink. 'The Usual?" Her dad asked confused. "You know Kirk, clothes, music and boys." Her mom said. "Oh yes, Hunny remember that I think your still a little too young for boys though?" Her dad asked. "Yes, I remember." Hailey said. "Good, you have your whole life to worry about boys." Her dad said. Hailey nodded. "Mom, may I be excused?" Hailey asked after finishing her tea. "Yes dear, go have a shower." Her mom answered. Hailey walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She hopped into the shower and turned the water up real hot. She knew a lot of people hated having real hot showers, but she loved it. Often when she came home upset from school, she'd jump into the shower, and all her bad thoughts went away. After her shower she wrapped a towel around her and went into her bedroom. Her bedroom was a typical teenage bedroom. She had a flowery bed cover with a bedside table with a lamp, a desk and JT and Britney Spears posters on her wall. She put her pink heart pj's on and tied her hair into pig tails and turned the radio on and one of her favorite Britney songs came on and she jumped on her bed and started dancing and singing. A few hours later she decided to go to bed. She kissed her mom and dad night and went into bed. She thought of how she felt when Mark touched her the other day and wondered if it meant anything. She decided it didn't and fell asleep.

_Sorry if you thought this chap was boring, but it will get better! I promise! Keep the reviews coming and what you may like to see happen in the story._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been 3 days since Hailey last saw Mark and she was beginning to wonder if Mark was avoiding her after that incident a few days ago. She was cleaning one of the tables when Bill walked in. "Hey Bill" Hailey said stopping what she was doing. "Oh Hey Hailey." Bill said coming up to her. He looked around. "Not many around, have you seen Mark?" He asked. "Nope." She smiled. "Yeah, he works at one of the car yards." Bill said. "Oh." Hailey nodded. "I think fixing the cars and bikes, you know all that mechanical stuff." "Oh, well I'm not really into that." She laughed, "Don't worry Hail's." He laughed back. She smiled and walked over to the bar. "Can I have a beer dear?" He asked following her. "Yeah, of course, bottle or tap?" She asked. "Ur maybe bottle today." Bill replied. She went over to the fridge and took a bottle of beer out and handed it to him. Just then Mark walked in. He had blue over-alls on and had a bit of grease on his forehead. He looked tried. Hailey looked up and looked at him. Mark looked at Hailey aswell. Bill saw Hailey was looking at something and turned his head to see Mark there looking at Hailey. "Well hello Mark, care to join me?" Bill asked. Mark looked at Bill and replied "Yeah, sure." He walked over to the bar at sat down next to Bill. Hailey gave him a beer, and then started putting some of the glasses away that were on the bench. "Hailey?" Bill said "Yeah?" She replied. "My daughter was getting rid of some of her old clothes and I saw a few tops and thought that you may like them." He said pulling a few tops out of his bag. Hailey walked over and looked at them. There was a white halter neck top, a pink sequin boob tube and a pale green jacket. "Oh, thank you Bill they're lovely." She smiled at him. 'Your welcome Hailey, you're a sweet girl." He smiled back. Mark looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What Mark? You want a boob tube too?" Bill joked. Hailey started giggling. "Ha Ha, Very funny, Nah I don't, but she may have to wait a while before she can fit into one of those." He replied with a smile. "Mark, that is totally not appropriate!" Bill yelled. Hailey looked at Mark with disgust; he apologized to her the other day and was now acting rude to her again. She stormed off into the bathroom. "Mark, you're a sick pig, go and apologize now!" Bill yelled. Mark laughed "Oh you're not serious?" He said. "I mean it Mark! You are going way out of line with Hailey, she is a sweet girl and you are being so mean to her!" Bill yelled. Mark frowned. "Why Mark? Huh? Why are ya being a jerk for? Scared you may like her? I saw the way you looked at her when you walked in before, and don't try to tell me different!" Bill yelled. "Oh Come on Bill! I'm probably older than her father; she is just a little girl!" Mark yelled. "That maybe so Mark, but me and the rest of the guys think that she is a bright young lady." Bill explained. "Whatever." Mark muttered. "Go and apologize cause I ain't speaking to ya until ya do" Bill said. "Oh come on Bill." Mark sighed. "Bill?" Mark said looking at him. Bill didn't answer and took another sip of his beer. "Fine" Mark muttered and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

He heard her crying in one of the restrooms and bit his lip. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He knocked on the door. "What?" she sniffled. "Hailey's its Mark I need to talk to you." Mark said. "Go Away!" She yelled at him. He bit his lip again and leaned against the door. "Please Hailey, open the door." Mark sighed. She got up and opened the door. Mark walked in and saw her sitting down on the toilet and crying. "Hailey stop crying." Mark sighed leaning down on his knees in front of her. "You're a big, mean bully! I get enough of those harsh comments from the girls at school and I don't need them coming from you too!" She said in between snuffles. "Hailey I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." He said. "Then why did you say it?" She frowned. Mark sighed and looked down. "I don't know, I've been having a lot of trouble lately and I've been kinda taking it out on people." He spoke. "So have I, and you don't see me being rude to you." She said. "Yeah, I guess so." He said. "You should know better then that at your age." She said. "You saying I'm old?" He said. "Yes, cause your like 20 something years older than me." She explained. Mark smiled. "I've just been rough to a lot of women cause of my ex-wife." He explained. "Well it's not my fault Mark that I couldn't guess, I don't know much about sex and relationships, I've never had a boyfriend." She said looking away. Mark smiled and took her hands in his. She was so innocent and he had been so rude to her. He looked down and saw how little her hands were to his. "Hailey, look at me." He said. She looked at him with her big brown eyes. Mark smiled, he never realized how pretty she was. "I think it's best if we avoid each other ok? It's just that I'm making you upset and stuff." He said. "Ok then." She said. "You're a great little kid and you don't need me around being an asshole." He said as he got up and walked out of the bathroom.

"I said I was sorry." Mark said to Bill out at the bar again. "And did you mean it?" He asked. "Yeah." Mark replied. Hailey came out too after a few minutes. "You ok dear?" Bill asked her. "Yeah." She said. "Ok, well I'm gonna head off ok?" Bill said. "Ok, bye Bill and thanks again for the clothes." She replied. "Yep, no probs." He smiled. "See ya Bill." Mark said standing near the bar. "Bye Mark." Bill said and walked out of the bar. "I think I might shut the bar up now." Hailey said. "Ok." Mark said and walked out. Hailey frowned, she really didn't get him. She turned the sign on the door over to closed and walked out and shut the door. She locked up and saw Mark getting into his big, black Ute. She started walking down the street and stopped when she heard. "Hey little Bitch, where do you think you're going?"

_I'm writing chapter 10 at the moment and will probably have it up in a few hours so check back!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hailey turned around and saw Michelle and Courtney with a guy. Hailey guessed it was one of Courtney's boyfriends. "Excuse Me?" She asked shocked. "You heard me, ya little bitch, getting Michelle and Courtney suspended for no reason!" he yelled at her. "I beg your pardon, you don't call me a bitch, they deserved it!" She yelled back. "Shut up Hailey!" Michelle yelled. Hailey glared to them then turned around starting to walk away, when a hand pulled her back. "Where do you think your going?" The guy asked. "Urrr let go of me!" Hailey screamed. "I don't think so, not until after this…" The guy said, and punched Hailey in the mouth. Michelle and Courtney started laughing. Hailey fell to the ground and tasted the blood in her mouth. The guy started kicking Hailey in the stomach. Hailey felt his sharp kicks coming in and out of her ribs. She started crying and gasping in pain. She could hear Michelle and Courtney laughing. "Ha! Hailey you're getting what you deserve!" Courtney laughed. "Yeah, ya little dike!" Michelle laughed too. Hailey screamed out real loud in pain.

Mark was starting his car when he heard a girl scream and looked in his rear-view mirror in his Ute. He saw someone getting bashed by a guy with 2 girls around him, and oh my god it was Hailey! He gasped and jumped out of his car and ran towards them. "Hey what the fuck are ya doing you prick!" he yelled at the guy. The Guy turned around and saw Mark; he immediately stopped kicking Hailey and gulped when he saw the size of Mark. "Urr nothing…" He stuttered. Michelle and Courtney looked at each other and kept quite. "What doing nothing, it don't look like nothing!" Mark yelled. "Look sorry man… I don't wanna cause any trouble!" the guy said quietly. "Oh it's a bit late for that now!" Mark yelled and grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him up against the wall. "You think you're a big man? Huh?" Mark yelled in his face. "Nnn…nooo…sir" The guy said stuttering. "Beating up a little girl. Huh? You make me sick! Well try beating someone up bigger then you!" Mark yelled, and punched the guy in the nose; the guy yelped and clutched his nose as it started bleeding. Mark started kicking him in the ribs. "Oh….please….stop!" He pleaded. Mark laughed. "You pathetic little shit!" Mark yelled and picked him up and threw him against the wall. Michelle and Courtney screamed. Mark turned and faced them. "You little bitches better fuck off right now!" He yelled. Courtney and Michelle screamed again and ran around the corner. Mark turned around and saw Hailey lying on the ground crying. He kneeled down and picked her up. "Hailey hunny, are you ok?" He asked. He saw the blood dripping down her chin. She looked up at him, and started gulping. Mark sat down leaning against the wall and pulled her into his lap cuddling her. "Shhh baby, it's ok." He said soothing her. "Mark…I" She said in pain. "Hunny, don't talk your in pain." He said. "Aww…my lip, oh god blood!" She yelped. Mark saw she was in shock; he leaned her away, while he undid the top of his overalls and pulled off his t-shirt. He wiped the blood away from her mouth. "Thank-you." She said dazed. He smiled and pulled her against him running his hand through her young, shiny hair and down her back. "Hailey, I'm gonna drive you home ok?" He asked. Hailey nodded. He stood up and picked her up and carried her back to his truck, she weighed almost nothing. He opened the door to the truck and placed her inside. He walked back over to the drivers side and jumped in. "Hunny I'm gonna drive down all these streets and you nod when you see your house ok? I don't want you talking your in too much pain." He explained. Hailey nodded and tried to smile. Mark ran his finger down her cheek and down her arm and taking her hand in his. He smiled and she managed to smile back. He then started the car and took off.

_Chapter 11, up real soon. Keep the re-views coming. Lol._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After driving down a few of the streets for about 15 minutes, Hailey tapped Mark on the arm. Mark pulled aside of the road in front of a house with a white fence, and rose gardens. "Is this your house Hailey?" he asked her. She smiled "Yep." She replied quietly. He looked at the house again. He could tell the look of the outside that Hailey's family seemed quiet welcoming and warm and loving, even though he hadn't even met them before, he just knew. "Hail's I'm gonna go knock on the door. You stay in here I'll be back in 5 minutes ok?" he explained. "Ok" she replied quietly. Mark smiled and hoped out of the car.

He walked threw the gate and up the porch to the front door. There was a big welcome sign on the door and a bird bath near the edge of the porch. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds a woman answered the door. She had blonde hair like Hailey, expect it was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing glasses. She obviously was Hailey's mom. "Urr Hello." She said quietly looking at this huge man with all these tattoos down his arms and one on his chest as he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Urr Hi, Are you Mrs. Jones?" Mark asked. "Yes, why?" She replied. "Well I happen to know your daughter Hailey and apparently she got into some trouble with a couple of kids." Mark explained. "Oh really?" Hailey's mom said confused. "Yes, I'm Mark by the way." He said holding out his hand. "Oh I'm Joanne." She replied shaking his hand. "What kind of trouble?" She asked with a little worry in her voice. "Well she was kind of beaten up by these kids and I saw it happen and came around and scared them off." He explained. "Oh god! Is she alright?" Joanne asked gasping. "She's not too bad, but she's in a bit of a daze." Mark replied. "Where is she?" Joanne asked again. "Oh she's in my truck, I gave her a lift home." Mark answered. "Oh Ok, thank-you." Joanne said. "No problem, come on she's out here." Mark pointed to the ute and he and Joanne walked over to it. Hailey looked out the window and saw her mom and started crying again. Mark saw and quickly opened the door. "Shhh Hailey its ok, come on" He said soothingly. He helped her out and picked her up into his arms. "Oh sweetie." Her mom said looking her. "Mommy…" Hailey said quietly. "Come on, let's get you inside." Mark said. He started heading back towards the house with Joanne following. "Urr…how do you know Hailey?" She asked curiously. "I'm a regular customer at her work." Mark replied carrying her inside. "Oh go up the stairs Mark and the third door on your left is her room." Joanne said. "Yep, thanks." Mark replied. He carried her up the stairs to her room. He walked in and laid her on the bed. Joanne followed and sat down next to Hailey. "Hunny, what happened?" Her mom asked looking at her swollen lip. "I was shutting up the shop when these kids came up and called me a…" Hailey stopped and looked at her mom. "It's ok, hunny you can say it." Her mom smiled. Hailey and her brother were not allowed to swear in there home. "Oh, they called me a bitch and I told them to leave me alone and a guy punched me and then started kicking me." She explained. Joanne grabbed Hailey's hands and rubbed her knuckles. "Oh how awful." She said disgusted. "What did you do it deserve it?" She asked. "I don't know, but if Mark didn't come too quick I could have ended up a lot worse." She said looking up at Mark. Mark smiled back at her. "Does Danny know?" Her mom asked. "Danny?" Mark said confused. "You know the owner of the diner were she works." Joanne explained. "Oh, she doesn't work at no diner." Mark replied. "Oh?" Her mom said looking confused at Hailey. Mark remembered how Hailey had told him about the reason she was working at the bar was to get out of being suspended. "Hailey, I think you should tell your mom the truth." Mark said looking at her with raised eyebrows. "What truth dear?" He mom asked. "Mum, I don't work at the diner." She said. "Oh, then were do you work then?" Her mom asked again. "I work at the biker bar a few doors down." She explained. "Oh I see." Her mom said. "It's not really a part time job either; it's a way out of being suspended from school." She said. "What? A way out of being suspended?" he mom said. 'Yeah." She said looking away. "Hailey Marie Jones you tell me what you did to nearly being suspended right now." Her mom said. Hailey gulped, she knew when her mom called her by her full name she was in trouble. "I wrote a letter to Principal Wilson as Courtney addressing it to Michelle, as I wanted to get them expelled." She explained. "Why did you want to get them expelled for?" Her mom asked. "Because they were always teasing me, and I was sick of it." Hailey answered. "Hailey, you just could have told me, and then we could have sorted it out." Her mom explained. "I don't think you would have believed me, so then Mr. Wilson said take this "Job" or a suspension would follow instead." She replied then started crying again. 'Oh Hunny." Her mom sighed and cuddled her. Mark could see that Hailey and her mom were close, he smiled at the thought. "Joanne? Are you home?" A voice called out to her downstairs. "Oh Hailey it's ya father." Her mom said to her. "Up here Kirk, in Hailey's room!" She called to him. Her dad walked up the stairs into Hailey's room and saw Mark standing near her bedside with Hailey on the bed and her mom next to her. He looked at Mark curiously, and Mark nodded his head to him. He then saw Hailey with a cut on her lip. "Oh, what happened here?" He asked. "I was in a fight daddy." Hailey said with a sad look on her face. "Oh but it's not like my little princess to be in a fight" He explained. "She didn't start it though." Mark spoke looking at him. He had Black hair with glasses too. Kirk looked at him "Oh, I see." He replied. "Hailey hunny, let me take a look at those ribs." Her mom said starting to lift Hailey's top up. "Kirk, Mark if you mind?" She said to the men. "If course dear." Kirk smiled at Joanne. "Yeah, no problems." Mark smiled at Hailey. They walked out of Hailey's room and Kirk closed the door. "Can I have a word with you downstairs?" her dad asked Mark. "Yeah, sure." Mark replied. They went downstairs into the kitchen. "So what exactly happened?" Her dad asked him. "Well I didn't see it start, but I saw a boy a little bit older than Hailey kicking her in the ribs, so I came over and broke it up, and punched the hell out of the guy." Mark explained. "You bet up a kid?" Kirk said with raised eyebrows. "Well the way I grew up I was taught that violence against women was wrong at any age." Mark explained to him. "Yeah, same too." Kirk smiled. Mark smiled slightly back. "Kirk Jones." Kirk said holding out his hand. "Mark Callaway." Mark said shaking it. "You have a sweet little girl up there Kirk, don't you forget that." Mark said to him looking into his eyes. "Thank-you, I could never forget." Kirk replied smiling. "You have my full trust, thank-you." Kirk said seriously. Mark nodded. Just then Joanne walked back into the kitchen. "Mark, Hailey wants to see you." She said smiling. "Oh ok." Mark said and started walking towards the stairs. "Oh Mark, Hailey had this in her hand." Joanne said giving him back his t-shirt. "Oh Thanks." He laughed. "Sorry about the blood, I can get you a new one?" Joanne asked. "Oh no, don't worry about it." He smiled and walked up the stairs. He walked into Hailey's room. He saw her lying on her bed. "Hey Hailey, you ok now?" He asked her sitting down. "Yeah, I have a few bruises on my stomach but I'm ok." She said. "Well as long as you don't have any on that pretty face, that's the main thing." He said smiling at her. "You think I'm pretty Mark?" she asked him. "Yeah Hailey I think your very pretty." He said taking her hand. She smiled back. "Thank- you for helping me." She said. "That's ok baby." He said. "Mark would you like to have dinner with me and my family tomorrow night?" She asked. "Well, I don't know…" He started. "Please Mark?" She said rubbing his hand. He looked down at her and saw her smiling, he smiled back, something about her made him smile. "Ok then." He replied. "Thank-you." She said again. Her mom walked in putting some clothes away in her draws. "Mom, I asked Mark if he wanted to have dinner here tomorrow night." She explained to her. "That's great hunny, you want to Mark?" She asked. "Yeah, sure." He replied. She smiled and walked out. He turned back to Hailey, "Well I better be going Hailey, I'll see ya tomorrow night." He said. "Ok." She smiled. "You take it easy I'll tell Andrew that you won't be in at work tomorrow." He explained. "Ok thank-you." She said and sat up and kissed him on the cheek. Mark smiled. "Thanks baby." He said rubbing her little nose together with his. She giggled. He sat up and walked towards the door. "Bye Hail's." He smiled. "Bye Mark." She smiled. He walked out of her room down the stairs. He saw her parents in the kitchen. "I'll see ya's tomorrow then." He said to them. "Yep, at 6 o'clock." Her mom smiled. Mark walked out of the front door towards his car.

_Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! Next chapter should be up very soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hailey's mom let her stay home that day from school she was lying on her bed cuddling her teddy bear wondering if it meant anything when she kissed Mark on the cheek. No it didn't, she thought, and turned over. Yes it did, another voice told her and she turned over yet again. Oh my god I like him! She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. He's like 20 something years older then me, but what he did for me yesterday how could I not like him? She sat up confused. But one thing she was sure of was that he defiantly did not like her.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw her mom preparing dinner. "Hey mom" she said. "Oh hey Hunny, why don't you go get ready?" Her mom asked. "Ok, but can I help a little?" she asked. "Ok, I suppose so." Her mom smiled. Hailey walked over to the stove. "Mmmm, smells yum, what's cooking?" she asked. "Spaghetti." Her mom replied. "Can I help with the sauce?" She asked. "Yeah sure the recipe is over there on the table." Her mom pointed. Hailey quickly blended the ingredients together, and then went up to get changed. She put on her jeans and that halter top that Bill gave her. She took her hair out of her pigtails and sprayed a lot of hairspray on her hands and ran it through her hair, giving it a messy style effect. Then appalled her lip gloss. She decided to put some eyeliner on, and then she was done. Hailey gave herself a smirk. She tried pushing her boobs up in her bra, trying to make her boobs look bigger. She laughed at herself, wow Hailey you're really going all the way trying to impress Mark she thought. She smiled. She walked downstairs and saw her dad popping the wine. "Ur Hailey, I think your a little too young for that image." Her dad said. Hailey shrugged. Her mom came in from the laundry. "Oh, Hailey, you trying to impress someone?" She smirked at Hailey. "No!" Hailey smirked back.

Jason was playing his video games on the floor. "Hey Jason what are you doing?" Hailey asked him. "Not much, now go away!" He yelled. "Oh you little…" She began. Then heard the door bell ring she quickly walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi." She said. "Hey Hailey." Mark smiled. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. "Come in." She said and he walked inside. "Hey Mark." Her mom said from the kitchen. "Hello Joanne." He said nodding his head. "Well why don't you guys sit down because I'll be serving dinner up." Her mom smiled. "Ok." Hailey smiled. Hailey led Mark to the dinning room and they sat down next to each other. "You look really pretty tonight Hailey." Mark smiled looking at her. "Thank-you." She blushed. "Really grown up." He said. She smiled at him. "You look nice as well." She commented. Mark smiled and moved a strain of hair off her face. Her dad came into the dinning room as well. "Oh hi Mark, good to see ya!" Kirk said holding out his hand. "Yeah, hey Kirk." Mark said shaking his hand. "Jason, come on dinners ready!" Kirk yelled out to him. Jason came running into the dinning room, and when he saw Mark his jaw dropped. "Oh it's The Undertaker!" He yelled excited. "Jason, how dare you! He is not an undertaker!" Hailey yelled at him. Mark smirked. "Stop it, you two, we have a guest, so sit down and be quiet both of you!" Kirk yelled. Hailey sat down as well as Jason. Joanne came in with the big pot of spaghetti. She served up everyone a dish and they all started eating. "This is really good Joanne." Mark said. "Oh, Hailey did most of the cooking." She smiled back. "Oh then this is really good Hailey." Mark laughed. "Thank you." She smiled. "Hey Mark; remember when you and Kane chock slammed the hell out of Stone Cold?" Jason asked. Mark went to answer but Hailey buttered in "Jason, will you please stop talking rubbish!" She scolded at him. "Hailey, it's not rubbish." Mark said. "It isn't?" Kirk asked confused. "No, I used to be a professional wrestler." Mark explained. "Oh that must explain why you have such huge muscles." Hailey explained, and then covered her mouth embarrassed at what she just said. Mark laughed. "Well I guess so." He laughed. "Interesting, do you still do it?" Kirk asked. "No, I did it for about 13 years and decided to retire as I got a few injuries and it puts a lot of strain on your body." Mark answered. "Oh, so what do you do now?" Joanne asked taking a bite of her food. "Well I work at the local mechanics fixing motorbikes and cars, but I made enough money to retire for good if I ever get sick of what I'm doing." Mark explained. "Would you like some wine Mark?" Kirk asked. "Yeah sure, thanks." Mark replied. Kirk poured a glass for Mark, Joanne and himself. "Sorry Hail's maybe in another 5 years for you." He told Hailey. Hailey smiled. "What about me?" Jason asked. "Jason, even if you were 21 I still wouldn't give any to ya!" Kirk said and they all started laughing. After 10 minutes of social talking Joanne bought in a big chocolate cake. "Yum I want a big piece!" Hailey said jumping up and down. "Ok. Hailey, gee's you can eat a lot!" her mom said shaking her head. "So? I love chocolate cake mom!" she said grinning. Mark smiled. Most of the women he dated hardly ate anything and they would scream at the sight of chocolate cake, but not Hailey. But he remembered that Hailey was just a kid.

After their desert Kirk came in with a photo album. "Ok, baby photos!" He smirked. "No dad, pleaseee!" Hailey sighed. Kirk laughed and flicked threw the album and came across some funny ones. "Ha Ha! What about this one of Hailey in the bathtub!" Kirk smirked. He showed Mark and Mark laughed same with Joanne and Jason. "Oh this is so embarrassing!" Hailey moaned. "Oh Hailey cut it out, your only little here!" Her mum laughed. "Besides you've grown out much more since then." Her mom added. "Ohhhhhh!" Hailey moaned with her face in her hands, trying to hide her red face in front of Mark. She wished she could just disappear right at this moment because she was so embarrassed. Mark could see she was embarrassed so her grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Hailey looked up at him. He laughed. She looked down. After a few more photos Kirk got up and went to put the photo album away. Joanne asked Jason to help her carry the plates outs. Hailey looked at Mark. He wasn't looking at her, great he must think I'm a stupid loser, she thought.

After another Hour or so, Mark decided it was time to go. "Well thanks for having me, Joanne, Kirk." Mark smiled. "No problem." They smiled. Mark got up and walked to the door. Hailey followed him with her head down. They walked out to his car. "Thanks for the dinner Hailey it was great, and I think your parents are very nice." He said to her. "No, they're not, they're embarrassing." She said looking down. "What's wrong Hailey?" Mark asked. "You must think I'm the biggest loser." She sighed. "What? No I don't." He laughed. "Well what about tonight?" She said looking at him. "You know what I found out tonight?" Mark asked her. "No what?" She replied. "That you're not like any other female I've met." He said to her. "Yeah, cause I'm 16." She replied. "Hailey look at me." Mark said. She looked at him. "No, because I found out that you're a girl who likes to eat, laugh, likes to have fun, has a loving family and knows how to be herself." He smiled at her. She smiled at him. Maybe it might have been the moonlight in her hair, but she looked so beautiful smiling that Mark couldn't help himself, and bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Hailey froze and put her fingers on her lips, she couldn't believe he kissed her, and it was her first kiss! Mark saw her reaction. "First kiss baby?" He asked her. She nodded, and he smiled and bent down and gave her another quick kiss. "And now that's your second." He laughed. She quietly giggled as tears formed in her eyes. He smiled and brushed a strain of hair out of her face. "Goodnight Hail's and thanks again for the dinner." He said opening the door to his car. "That's ok Mark, and thank you." She smiled. "For what?" He asked confused. "For my first kiss." She smiled. He smiled and hopped into his car. "See ya tomorrow Hailey." He said. "Yep." She replied and he shut the door and drove off. Hailey smiled, she knew what she was gonna dream about tonight!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

All afternoon at work Hailey was egger to see Mark, all she thought about was that kiss. Did it mean anything? Did he like her or was he just being friendly? She had it find out! She was cleaning one of the tables when Vicky walked on in. "Hey You." She smiled seeing Hailey. "Oh Hi." Hailey said looking up. "I was at the supermarket and thought and drop in and see ya." Vicky explained. "Oh thank you." Hailey smiled. They walked over to the bar and Hailey poured her a drink.

"Thanks Hails." Vicky said as she took a sip of her drink. "No probs." Hailey replied taking a glimpse at the entrance. Vicky saw her and looked too. "You looking for someone Hailey?" Vicky asked. "No." Hailey said shaking her head. Vicky shrugged and took another sip of her drink. Hailey walked over to the other side of the bar and started cleaning the glasses when the front door opened. Hailey jumped and quickly turned around only to see another biker walk and join some other guys in the back. Hailey sighed and continued washing the glasses. "Hailey, you jumped around pretty quick, you sure you're not expecting to see anyone?" Vicky laughed. "No." Hailey snapped. Vicky laughed, "Hailey, you got a boyfriend?" She laughed. "No." Hailey said going red. "Uh yeah sure." Vicky smirked. "I don't." Hailey sighed. "You got a crush then?" Vicky smiled. "Maybe." Hailey said quietly. "Ohhhh, he goes to your school?" Vicky asked. "No" Hailey replied. "Well then does he go to a different school then?" Vicky asked again. "No, he doesn't go to school." Hailey answered. "Well then where did you meet him?" Vicky said curiously. "He comes here often." Hailey replied. "Well he must have finished school then, how old is he, 18?" Vicky asked. "No." Hailey said. "19?" Vicky said. "No" Hailey said. "20 then?" Vicky said confused. "No." Hailey said continuing to wash the dishes. Vicky didn't like what was coming, "Is he older then Tom?" She asked. "Yes." Hailey said quietly. "What?" Vicky gasped. "Tom is 30 so you're saying that he's older then 30?" She gasped. "He's close on 40 I'm pretty sure." Hailey said looking down. "What! 40 years old!" Vicky replied shocked. "Yep." Hailey said quietly walking over to Vicky and sitting down next to her. "Has he done anything to you?" Vicky asked. "No." Hailey replied. "You sure?" Vicky asked again. "I dunno, he kissed me." Hailey sighed. "He kissed you!" Vicky yelled. "Yes." Hailey yelled back. "Hailey, do you know if he does more than just kiss you, he can go to jail." Vicky explained. "Well, he doesn't like me so don't worry." Hailey sighed. "Hailey look at me." Vicky said. Hailey looked at her. "Sweetie, its fun having a crush, but only if it stays as a crush." Vicky explained. "Yes, I know." Hailey sighed. "Well I better be going." Vicky said getting up. "Ok." Hailey said walking with her over to the door.

"Hailey, you are like a little sister to me, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Vicky said hugging Hailey. Hailey smiled and hugged her back. "I know, but do you actually think he'd hurt me?" Hailey asked. "I don't know, I have to meet him." Vicky replied. "Yeah I guess so, I'm surprised he didn't come this afternoon, he's usually here." Hailey explained confused. "Oh well maybe he was busy?" Vicky shrugged. "Yeah maybe." Hailey replied. "Well I'll see you around and your little crush." Vicky smirked and hopped into her car. "Yeah whatever Vicky." Hailey smirked back. "Remember what I told you, only a crush." Vicky said seriously for a moment. Hailey nodded. Vicky smiled and shut the door. "Vicky you won't tell my mom will you?" Hailey asked concerned. "I won't if I don't need too." She explained. Hailey smiled, and Vicky started her car and drove off. Hailey went to walk back into the bar when she quickly saw what was coming towards her and she didn't like it one bit.

_Short Chap, cause 14 will be up real soon, keep the re-views coming guys! Thanks!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hailey gasped when she saw Mark walking along with this woman with his hands around her waist. She was tall with these huge boobs about as fake as her blonde hair, her dress was way too tight and looked as if she was gonna fall right out of it . They started laughing and Mark pushed her against the wall and started kissing her, his hands roaming her body. Hailey thought she was gonna be sick, she felt the tears starting to form in her eyes and quickly walked into the bathroom. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with water. She took a moment to think. Hang on Hailey it may not be what you think, one voice told her. Yeah, but he was kissing her! Another voice told. She sighed. Oh Well at least she knew that the little kiss he gave her meant nothing.

She walked back out to the bar and saw Mark standing there with the woman. "What can I get you?" Hailey asked trying to keep a straight face. "I'll have a screaming orgasm." The women said smirking at Hailey. Hailey raised her eyebrows at her then wrote it down on her jotter pad. "And you?" Hailey asked Mark pretending she didn't know him. "I'll just have a beer." Mark replied. Hailey didn't even bother looking up at them. "Take a seat I'll bring them right over." She said without any enthusiasm. "Ehh? I expect a bit more enthusiasm from a waitress that's charging me 10 dollars for a drink." The woman said giving a greasy stare to Hailey. Hailey knew from experience that this woman was a bitch, just like an older version of Courtney. Hailey put on an exaggerated smile "Well for no extra charge, I can give you an extra strawberry and kiss your feet" Hailey said smiling blinking rapidly. "Ehh, you little slut!" The women yelled. Hailey just laughed. "What are you laughing at, you little ho!" The woman yelled at her. "Excuse me. Do not raise your voice at me." Hailey said looking at her with a straight face. "Where is the manager, I want to speak to him about having you rude ho as a waitress!" She demanded. "Like he'd listen to you, he doesn't like having prostitutes in his bar." Hailey smirked. "Excuse me?" The woman yelled. Hailey starting laughing. "At least I don't dress like a Sunday school teacher!" She yelled at Hailey. "I do not; I just have more respect for myself." Hailey yelled back. "Whatever, you're just jealous cause you got nothing to show off!" She smirked looking Hailey up and down. "Well I hope you know I'm only 16, and I'm pretty positive that those boobs you're carrying aren't real." Hailey yelled. Mark saw the two and it looked like things were gonna get physical. "Jenna, let's go sit down." He said taking her hand and walking over to sit near the window. Hailey sighed and went to make their drinks.

She bought them over to them and placed them on the table. What she really wanted to do was tip them all over both of them.

After a few more hours it started getting really busy. Joey and Bill and heaps of other people were around. Hailey could just hear out the phone ringing, she went over to answer it. "Hello?" she said. "Hello Hailey its Andrew, just wanted to know if it be ok if you could work a few more hours?" Andrew asked. "Yeah sure, it's pretty busy so yeah." Hailey replied. "Great thanks, well I gotta go." Andrew said. "Ok bye." Hailey said hanging up the phone. She rang her mom telling her that she'd be out for a few more hours. Joey came over to her. "Hailey just to let ya know Mark's drunk." Joey said pointing towards Mark. Mark had a bottle in his hand and was going around singing to everyone. Hailey laughed and realized his little slut wasn't with him. "What an idiot." She laughed. "Yeah, well he already is!" Joey laughed. "Well I better be heading off." He smiled getting up. "Ok, see you later." Hailey smiled. She looked at the clock and it was on 10 o'clock.

Half more hour passed and Hailey decided that it was time to close up. "Ok people, we're closing so off ya go." She yelled. Some people muttered and groaned but eventually everyone left. She looked over and saw Mark asleep on one of the couches in the corner near the fireplace. She frowned and grabbed a bottle off the floor and threw it at his head. He woke up clutching his head. "Arghh! You Bitch, that could have cut my eye out!" Mark yelled wiping the glass off him. She laughed "Well you deserve it!" She said. "What is your problem?" Mark yelled getting up from the couch. "Ehh, Well Mark I'm sorry if I'm pissed that you bring some slut off the streets and she goes and acts like a total bitch to me, just after you kissed me the night before!" Hailey yelled at him. "What, that kiss meant nothing Hailey!" Mark yelled. "You can be so insensitive!" She yelled and walked back over to the bar. "Hailey come on, I think you're over reacting." Mark sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry Mark, But my first kiss is gonna mean something to me even if it doesn't to you!" She yelled and stormed out of the bar. It was raining outside but she didn't care, she was so upset. Mark ran out to her. He saw her standing there with her wet hair hanging down her shoulders and her eyeliner starting to smudge. He walked over to her, and put his hands on her waist. "Hailey I'm sorry if that kiss didn't mean anything, but this one does…" He said as he calmed his lips with hers. She gasped shocked as Mark licked her lips with his tongue, urging her to open her mouth. She didn't really know what to do but tried it anyway; he pushed his tongue inside her mouth and explored it. She tasted so young, and so sweet. He moved his tongue around hers and pulled back, kissing her lips again, then her nose and forehead. He looked down at her she looked totally breathless. She looked up at him with wondering eyes. He laughed and pulled her up into a hug. Bill was right, he did like her. So what if she was 16, she was more mature then most 30 year olds he dated. She giggled and he put her back on the ground. 'I don't hate you anymore." He smiled at her. "Me neither." She smiled. "I better go lock up." She smiled. "Ok, you can get home alright?" He asked her. "Yeah." She replied. "Ok, bye baby." He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips again. She giggled and ran over to shut up the shop. Oh my god! What just happened she thought!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hailey had the night off as Andrew was working instead. She was lying on the couch watching TV, not much fun, it was a Saturday night and most people were busy. Simon had finally got the guts to ask Brooke out and she agreed so they went to the movies. Jason was at his friend's house and her parents were at a work event in the city so she was by herself. She was flicking through the channels when a movie came on she liked. She started watching it when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and it was 9:30, who'd be calling around at this hour she thought?

She opened the door and saw Mark standing there. "Ur Hi." She smiled at him. "Hi." He smiled at her. "Come in. it's raining out there." She said. He walked inside. "You left your jacket at the bar, so I thought I'd drop in and give it to ya." He explained handing her the jacket. "Oh Thanks." She smiled, and put it on. Mark raised his eyebrows at her. "What? My grandma knitted it for me." She smirked and walked over and sat down on the couch. "It's pretty quiet, is anybody home?" He asked looking around. "No, Jason is at a friends place and my parents are at a work event, so it's just me." She replied while watching the T.V. "Really in that case…" He said and walked over and sat down and pulled her over on his lap. "Mark what are you doing?" Hailey giggled. "Hugging ya, got a problem with that?" He asked running his hands threw her hair. "No." She smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled her gently into a hug and leaned back on the couch and they started watching the T.V. "Mark do you remember what happened last night?" Hailey asked. "Yeah of course, why?" He replied looking at her. "Well it's just that you seemed kind of drunk." She said. "Oh, maybe I was, but I remembered I kissed you." He smiled at her. "You do?" She smiled. "Yeah, of course, how could I forget a kiss like yours?" He smirked. She blushed and looked away. He lifted her chin up and kissed her again passionately. She pulled back after a while. "Want a drink?" She asked. "Yeah, ok." He replied. She quickly got up and walked over to the fridge. Mark wondered if she was trying to get away, his thoughts were interrupted by Hailey "I don't have any beer is soft drink ok?" She asked. "Yeah, sure." He replied. She poured him and herself a drink and handed it to him. She sat down next to him and crossed her arms. He looked at her confused and continued to watch the T.V. A little while after a sex scene started to occur on the show and Hailey quickly changed the channel. Mark raised his eyebrows at her. "Urr, I'm just gonna put my jacket away." She quietly said and headed upstairs. Mark realized that she was obviously scared of sex. Like when he started kissing her, she tried to move away. Most women he dated made the first move and usually loved sex, but she was only young he remembered. He heard her coming back down the stairs; he decided that he should talk to her about it.

"Hailey, come here a second." He said to her. "Yeah?" She asked standing by the stairs. Mark turned his head around and saw her standing there. "Hail's I aren't gonna bite ya, come over here." He joked. She gave a nervous smile and walked over to him. "Sit down, hun." He said patting the seat. She sat down next to him. "Hailey, you're not scared of me are you?" He asked. "No." She replied quietly. In truth she wasn't scared of him, she was scared that he didn't like her and that she was useless at sex. "What's wrong then?" He asked taking her small hands. "I…I'm…nothing." She said looking down. "Hailey look at me and tell me what's wrong." He said to her. She looked up in his green eyes. "I'm scared." She said quietly. "Scared? Of what?" He asked. "You know." She said turning red. "I'm afraid I don't." He answered. "I'm scared that you think I'm just some girl with a little girl's body and that I'm useless at sex." She said with tears in her eyes. "What? Of course I don't." He said. "You don't?" She asked. "No, Hailey you are so pretty and I'm sure you're not useless at sex, you just don't know much because you've never experienced it." He explained, running his hands through her hair. She smiled and he lowered his mouth to her and gently kissed her. "Come on." He said husky to her. "Ok." She replied. He took her hand and led her upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

_Just a word of warning as you guys have probably already guessed, that this chapter contains sexual content. If you are offended or uncomfortable reading it, wait until the next chap which won't be too long. Anyway just to let you know that the legal age in Australia for someone older then you to have sex with you is age 16. Anyway enjoy!_

_Sexual Content_

Chapter 16

Mark led Hailey into her room and closed the door behind him. She sat down on her bed and turned her lamp on. He sat down beside her, and brushed her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. "Mark… I." She started then stopped. He could see she was still nervous, in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong but right now he didn't care. He really cared about Hailey. She was so beautiful and innocent, and had been through a lot in the past months especially with putting up with him being an asshole. He wanted to let her know she was beautiful, he wanted to show her how good she could feel. "Hailey, I know this sounds scary, but it's not. I know it's your first time, but I really want to be your first." He said. "No one else will be." She sighed. "Hailey shut up, I'm gonna make you feel beautiful." He said and laid her on the bed, he started to gently kiss her, carefully trying not to hurt her as he rolled on top of her. He stopped the kiss as he pulled his t-shirt off. Hailey gulped when she saw him shirtless. She had seen him shirtless before but this was before she realized she liked him. He took her hand and put it next to his heart, "Feel this, you're the reason why it's beating so fast." He said. She looked at him and smiled and placed her mouth to his chest and started trailing small kisses on his upper body. Mark grabbed her top and pulled it off. She yelped and went to cover herself up. "Baby, no don't." He chuckled, and laid her down again and began to kiss her neck. Hailey moaned at the new sensations that she was feeling. He smiled at the thought he was making her feel good. He kissed down her neck and to the tip of her bra. "Lean up Hail's for a second." He murmured. She leaned up, while he undid her bra at the back, he laid her back on her back and remove her bra from her chest. He smiled at what he uncovered. She wasn't tiny; they just weren't all that big. He lowered his head to one of her nipples and began to suck and nibble on it. Hailey groaned at the sensations flowing through her. He moved to the other breast while gently rubbing the other one. He moved off her and started to remove his belt from his pants; he pulled his pants off and threw them on the ground. Hailey sat up and bit her lip at the bulge in his boxers. He looked at her and smiled when he saw how her breasts were turning red from his ministrations. He looked in her eyes and saw she looked nervous. He decided to see her reaction and pulled his boxers off and threw them on the ground as well. Hailey screamed and started crying. Mark quickly sat up near her and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, Hailey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya baby." He said rubbing her back. "I know, it's just that I've never seen one and it's all new to me." She explained. "I know baby, I know." He said still hugging her. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She sighed. Mark laughed. "It's ok." He replied and started kissing her. Hailey forgot all about the incident and closed her eyes giving into the kiss. His tongue plunging into her mouth and exploring it, made her forget everything around her. He laid her back down and kissed her stomach then got to her jeans. He undid the buttons and pulled them down. He saw her pink underwear on underneath and smiled. He started to pull them down too, Hailey went to stop him, but couldn't find herself to do it. He placed her jeans and underwear on the ground and looked at what he had just uncovered. And she thought she wasn't beautiful? He lowered his head to her moist heat, and plunged his tongue in. Hailey gasped out, she never felt anything so good. She tasted so young and sweet he thought. He licked up and down in her wet center and added a finger in as well. Hailey gasped out in pleasure "Oh…God!" She screamed, as he added another finger and moved them in and out of her. "It…feels soooo good…!" She panted. "Yeah baby I know." He said. He removed his fingers from inside her and moved up to her and kissed her again on the mouth moving his tongue in and letting her taste herself. He looked at her and saw she was on the verge of coming. He decided she was ready as he knew he defiantly was. "Hailey, this may hurt a few seconds but it's gonna feel so good afterwards, if ya want me to stop anytime I will." He explained. Hailey nodded. He positioned himself at her entrance, he move back then plunged right into her. He looked down at Hailey and saw she had tears in her eyes "Baby, its ok." He said. "Yeah, I know." She said husky. He started moving in and out of her slowly letting her get adjusted to his size. He started moving in and out. Hailey screamed out in pleasure. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. He was surprised by her response as she took total control of the kiss. She never felt so good in her life. She smiled at the thought of how it was Mark that made her feel so good; after he had made her feel like shit. God she loved him, and she knew it wasn't a crush, it was real love she felt for him. He felt himself coming, and grabbed her waist needing support for himself. Hailey screamed out again feeling a wave of heat rushing right through her. "Ohhh Mark." She panted out. "It's ok, Hailey just let it happen." He panted out as well. He felt her muscles contract around him, and that was enough to send him over the edge. They both screamed out each others names as they both came. He quickly rolled off her and pulled her on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting on top of him. Her hair sticking to her sweaty face; with her eyeliner smudge, and her breasts moving in and out as she panted to catch her breath. She looked so beautiful he thought, and leaned up and kissed her on the lips. Hailey put her hands on each side of his face and kissed him back.

"I love you." She said looking into his beautiful green eyes. He was so handsome, way more then the guys at school. She smiled he was one in a million and she loved him so much. He smiled back at her. "Thanks, baby I really care about you too Hailey." He replied. "You do?" She asked. "Yeah baby, you're one in a million and I never want to let you go." He said hugging her. "I was thinking the exact same thing." She smiled. "We were meant to be, even if you are 16 and I'm 40." He chuckled nuzzling her neck. "I don't care how old you are Mark, I love you for you." She said. Mark smiled. He knew she meant every word she was saying. "Hunny, you may be only 16, but you have the body of an angel." He said kissing her nose. "Really?" She smiled, rubbing her small hands over his massive biceps. "Yeah." He replied and kissed her. He laid down and pulled her into his arms. "You're tired Hail's, get some sleep." He smiled kissing her head. "Ok, love you." She said. "Good night, beautiful." He said as they both drifted into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mark stirred in his sleep, he opened his eyes and wondered were he was. He felt something warm cuddling him and he looked down to see Hailey sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He wasn't sure if he loved her, as he was still getting over his divorce with his ex-wife; but he defiantly cared for Hailey he knew that. He sat up and saw the alarm clock read 4:00 in the morning. Shit! He thought. What if her parents were coming home? He certainly didn't want them to find this out! He got out of her bed and put his clothes back on. He looked over at Hailey and saw she was still asleep. He decided not to wake her as she needed the sleep. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek again, and walked out of her room and closed the door. He quietly walked out of the front door and shut it, and headed towards his car.

Hailey woke the next morning to find she was naked, but then remembered what happened the night before. She smiled at the thought. Nothing had ever felt so good to her in her whole life. She remembered how she told Mark she loved him. She wondered why he hadn't told her the same thing but decided to forget about it right now. She knew he cared about her and that was all that mattered at the moment. She got out of bed and put her PJ's on and headed downstairs.

"Morning sleepy head." Her mom said, walking past Hailey and dropping a kiss on her head. "Morning mom." She yawned and went and sat down at the kitchen table. She noticed she felt a bit sore, but decided not to worry too much. "What time is it?" She asked. "9:30, dear." Her mom replied putting the jug on. "What time did you and dad get back?" She asked taking a sip of her orange juice her mom had given her. "About 7 o' clock." She smiled. Hailey nodded. Her dad came in from the lounge room and saw Hailey. "How's my little princess doing?" He said as he gave her a hug from behind. "Ok daddy." She replied. "What did you do while we were gone?" Her mom asked. "Well Mark came over to give me back my jacket I left at the bar and we just watched a bit of T.V for a few hours." She replied. "Oh that's nice." Her mom smiled. Hailey smiled back, she was so not gonna tell her mom what really happened. "That did sound nice." Her dad spoke while reading the paper. "Hailey hunny, why don't you go have a shower?" Her mom said. "Ok then." She replied and got up and went upstairs.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for it to go hot. She took her clothes off and hoped into the shower. It felt good when the hot water went sliding down her body, but not as good as what Mark did to her she giggled. She looked down and saw her breasts had little red marks on them. Wonder where they're from? She smiled. She rubbed her stomach and her pelvis as she felt a little sore still; she knew what it was from. She didn't care though as Mark thought she was beautiful!

"Joanne, do you think Hailey likes Mark more then a friend?" Kirk asked while still reading his paper. "What do you mean?" Joanne replied while wiping down the table. "Well every time she mentions Mark she's always smiling." He explained. "Oh well, so what if she has a little crush on Mark. He's a grown man and I'm sure he knows what Hailey is thinking." She replied. "That's my point, he's a grown man, I don't know why she couldn't like someone her own age." He said. "Oh stop it Kirk you're over reacting!" Joanne said putting her hands on her hips. "You reckon?" Kirk replied putting his paper down. "Yes dear, I do. Let her be happy. Mark probably most likely has a girlfriend and Hailey will get over it." Joanne replied giving her husband a kiss on the cheek and continued her work. "Yeah, I guess your right." Kirk replied and went on reading his paper.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hailey was outside the bar cleaning one of the windows when she saw Mark pull up in his ute. "Hey." She smiled at him. "Hey beautiful." He said as he got out of his ute. He walked over to her and pulled her up into a hug. "Happy to see me?" she giggled. "Uh-huh." He replied and pulled her into a kiss, right at that moment Bill and Joey walked around the corner and saw. "Well, well what's going on here then?" Bill said with raised eyebrows. Mark saw them and quickly put Hailey on her feet. He ran his fingers through his hair. Why did ya have to walk around at this moment he thought? "Cat's got ya tongue Mark? Or should I say Hailey has?" Joey laughed. Mark looked down at Hailey she was as red as he was. "That's not funny Joey, so shut the fuck up!" Mark yelled at Joey. "Mark, were only playing with ya, its better then making her upset all the time." Bill explained. Mark smirked, and then pulled Hailey into a hug. "As long, as you know….don't do it 'til she's 18." Bill replied seriously. Hailey went even redder. "Yes, I know." Mark said lying through his teeth. Bill and Joey smiled and walked into the bar. "Good, you didn't tell them." Hailey said quietly to him. "Yeah, of course I didn't, you don't go telling anyone either ok?" He said to her. "No, of course I won't." She sighed rubbing her hand over his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I want to though." She answered. "Yeah, so do I baby, but if anyone finds out they'll put my ass in jail." Mark explained to her. "Yeah, I don't want that to happen." She smiled and hugged him. "Me neither Hail's, come on." He said, bending down to give her a quick kiss and led her into the bar.

Hailey closed up for the day a few hours later. She and Mark were talking by his ute when Vicky drove pass in her car. "Hi Hailey!" She called out to her. "Hey" Hailey replied. "Who's this?" She asked looking at Mark. "My friend Mark." Hailey replied. "Oh Hello." Vicky smiled at him. "Hey, nice to meet ya." Mark nodded at her. "Well I'm probably gonna hold up traffic so I'll see ya later Hailey." She smiled. "Bye Vicky." Hailey smiled back as Vicky drove off. "Who's that?" Mark asked. "My neighbor Vicky." Hailey replied. "Oh ok, well I better be going." Mark said looking at his watch. "Ok." Hailey said. Mark leaned down to her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Bye Beautiful." Mark smiled at her. "Bye Mark." Hailey smiled back. He hoped into his ute and shut the door. "See ya later." He said to her. "Yeah you too." She smiled. She watched as he drove off into the distance.

During the next few weeks Hailey began feeling really ill. She was throwing up a lot and her mom thought it may be a virus. She let Hailey stay home this day. She was lying in her bed, when she felt she was going to be sick. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. After she went back into her bedroom she looked at the time 11:00 in the morning. Another few hours before her mom came home. She wondered if Vicky was home and decided to walk over there and find out. She knocked on the door. "Hello Hailey." Vicky said as she opened the door. "Hey Vicky." She smiled. "Come in." Vicky said. Hailey walked in and they went over to the couch. "So you home sick?" Vicky asked. "Yeah, kinda nasty bug I have." She replied. "Oh that's no good what type of bug?" Vicky asked. "I've been having tummy pains and I've been throwing up a lot, especially in the morning." Hailey explained. Vicky thought for a second, nah it couldn't be she thought, but decided to ask anyway. "Hailey I don't mean to be rude but have you had sex yet?" She asked Hailey. "Urr no." Hailey replied looking away. "Really, You sure?" She asked her again. "You can trust me Hailey." She said as she patted Hailey's arm. "Yyy...yes I have." Hailey said turning red with embarrassment. "Hailey's there's nothing to be embarrassed about; I lost my virginity at 15." Vicky laughed. Hailey started to giggle too. "Hailey I don't mean to scare you or anything, but the symptoms you are describing to me, I think I might go down to the pharmacist and get you a pregnancy test." Vicky said seriously to her holding her hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Wwww….what?" Hailey gasped shocked. "Hailey, calm down. We'll just take the test just to make sure ok?" Vicky explained. "Okkkk…then." Hailey replied. Vicky smiled and went to grab her keys. Hailey went to walk to the door with her when Vicky turned around. "Hailey, I think its best if you stay here ok?" Vicky said to her. "Ok then." Hailey said and went back and sat down on the couch. Vicky smiled at her and opened and shut the door and went to her car. Hailey heard her car pull out of the driveway. She laid down on the couch. She prayed that the test turned up negative.

After about 15 minutes Vicky returned home with the pregnancy test. She walked over to Hailey. "Ok Hail's, let's just go upstairs and get this thing over with." She smiled at Hailey. "Ok, then." Hailey smiled nervously. She and Vicky went up stairs to the bathroom.

A short time later Vicky and she returned with the test. Vicky put the test on the kitchen table. "Give it a few minutes." Vicky said to Hailey. Hailey nodded and went and sat down at the dinner table. Vicky joined her. After a few minutes passed Vicky hoped up and went to look at the test. She read the writing on the back of the box out loud. "If red, positive and if blue, negative." She explained. "And what color is it?" Hailey asked. "Red." Vicky said quietly. Hailey jumped up and grabbed the test. She quickly looked at the writing on the box, then at the results. It was defiantly red. She was pregnant at 16. With Mark's baby. What if he didn't want kids? What if he dumped her and left her to raise it herself? What are her parents gonna think? All these conclusions rushed over Hailey and she burst into tears. "Oh Hailey, come here." Vicky said as she cuddled Hailey. "Oh Vicky what am I gonna do?" She cried. "Tell the father first, by the way who is the father?" Vicky asked. Hailey looked up at her. "You know that guy I introduced you to a few weeks ago?" Hailey said to her. "You mean that biker guy?" Vicky asked. "Yes Mark, he's the father." Hailey said. "Oh My God Hailey that is so wrong, and gross!" Vicky yelled at her. "What? Vicky I love him and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks!" She yelled back in tears. "Hailey, I'm sorry. It's just a shock that's all." Vicky explained. "I know, but it happened. I can't change it." Hailey sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to tell your parents though Hailey." She explained. "What? No! Vicky I trusted you!" Hailey snapped at her. "Well who is going to tell them then, are you Hailey?" Vicky snapped back. "Well I'm gonna have to, but first I have to tell Mark." Hailey said. "Yes, I think you should, and eventually your parents, when you start to show." Vicky replied. "Yep." Hailey sighed. "Hailey you can't do this alone. Trust me; I've been through it not so long ago." Vicky explained. "Yes I know, I'll always have you though won't I? Hailey asked. "Oh of course you will." Vicky answered. Hailey smiled and hugged Vicky. "Well I better be going." Hailey said. "Ok then." Vicky smiled. Hailey walked out of Vicky's house, and towards the mechanics were Mark worked.

She entered the shop and went to the counter. A short man with a bald head came to the counter. "Can I help you?" he asked looking at Hailey. "Umm…can I speak to Mark Callaway?" Hailey asked. "Ok, hang on a tic. MARK! You have a visitor!" he yelled out to Mark. Mark came through the door and saw Hailey wearing a hooded jumper and track pants. He smiled at her. The other man went back into the factory. "Hey Beautiful." He smiled walking over to Hailey and kissing her gently on the lips. "Hey Handsome." She smiled. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. "Yeah sure." He smiled and crossed his arms. "Umm…maybe somewhere in private." She said. "Oh ok…Larry? Can I borrow your office for a minute!" Mark yelled out to the man. "Yeah sure!" He yelled back. Mark nodded and took Hailey's little hand and led her into the office nearby.

They walked in and he shut the door behind them. "What's up then?" he smiled at Hailey. Hailey sighed. "I don't know how to put this…." She began then stopped. "Put what baby?" He asked stroking his finger down her cheek. "I'm…..I'm pregnant." She said quietly. "What!" Mark gasped. Hailey started to cry again. "I'm pregnant Mark." She cried. "Oh Hailey." He said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She cried onto his chest. "Hailey, it's not your fault, I'm the one that made you pregnant." Mark explained. "Yeah, but I know you don't want kids, but I can't abort it Mark, I just can't." She continued to cry. "Hailey look at me." Mark said to her. Hailey looked up into his eyes. "Hailey I'm meant to have a daughter the same age as you." He said to her. "What!" she gasped as she put her hands over her mouth. "My girlfriend in high school told me she was pregnant with a girl, but had a miscarriage a few weeks later." He explained. "Oh Mark, I had no idea." Hailey replied. "Yeah, it's the one thing in life I've always wanted, a daughter or son." He said chocking back the tears. "Do you want this one?" She asked grabbing Mark's hand and placing it over her still flat stomach. He looked down at her stomach and then into her eyes. "Of course! Hailey I would have loved my daughter to turn out like you, you are so beautiful, and so smart and so full of life. Hailey I love you so much!" He said with tears in his eyes as he pulled Hailey up into a huge hug. "Oh Mark I love you too!" She cried. "Have you told your parents yet?" He asked her. "No, I only found out a few hours ago. I don't know how they'll react." She replied. "Hailey, if anything happens you'll come and stay with me understand?" He said to her. "Yep." She smiled. "What about school though?" She asked. "Continue to go, and when you start to show or when you feel uncomfortable, we'll pull you out and enroll you into a course at college for pregnant women so you can still get an education ok?" He answered. "Yes, that's great." She said smiling. Mark leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, Hailey gave into it straight away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hailey woke up the next morning still feeling groggy. Her mom came into her room. "You still feel sick Hailey?" She asked sitting on her bed. "Yeah, can I have another day off?" She asked. "Yes I guess so, but I think I might book you into the doctor." Her mom suggested. "NO!" She yelled out to her mom. She couldn't go to the doctor, he'd find out she was pregnant and tell her parents for sure. "Hailey I'm only doing this for your own good." Her mom explained. "Can we just wait a week more please?" She asked. "Ok." Her mom mumbled and walked out of her bedroom. Hailey laid back down on her bed. Boy, that was close; hopefully this morning sickness will go away by next week she thought. She hoped out of bed and went into the kitchen.

Jason was eating his breakfast at the kitchen table and saw Hailey. "Awwww, mom no fair, Hailey's faking it!" He complained. "Jason, you are going to school, so don't argue with me please." Her mom answered. "Jason I wish I was faking it!" Hailey yelled at him. "Hailey, there no need for all that yelling please!" Her mom yelled at her. The phone started ringing, Hailey picked up the phone to answer it. "Hello? Oh Hi Simon." She smiled.

She walked back up into her room. "Hi Hailey I was just wondering if ya were alright, cause ya know how your not coming to school and stuff." He explained. "Oh, well umm….look Simon I really need your trust in this." She said. "Yeah of course." He answered. Hailey walked over and shut her door, she then opened her closet and hoped in and shut the door. She didn't want her mom hearing this. "Simon the reason I'm not coming to school is because I'm pregnant." She explained. "What? Oh my God Hailey!" he replied shocked. "Yes, I know but you can't tell anyone especially my parent's ok?" She asked. "Yeah I won't, but gees that were the last thing I expected to hear." He laughed. Hailey sighed. "I know."

"Who is the father?" He asked. "Mark is." She answered. She had told Simon about Mark and how she loved him. "Really? Well your parents are really gonna flip out about this, especially on Mark, well maybe your dad more." He said. "Yeah, I know I really don't wanna tell them." She sighed. "Yeah but ya gotta." He said. "I know." She said. "How far along are ya?" He asked. "About 3 and half weeks." She replied. "Oh ok, you starting to show yet?" He asked. "No, maybe in another month I probably will." She replied. "Are ya still gonna work at the bar?" Simon asked. "I finish next week, after that I dunno." She replied. "Are ya still gonna see Mark?" He asked again. "Yeah of course, after school at his work." She explained. "Do your parents know about you and him?" Simon said. "No, they think his just an older guy to talk too." She replied. "Oh I see." Simon smirked. "It's not funny!" Hailey snapped. "I know it's not, well I gotta go, hope you're here tomorrow." He said. "I hope so too. I'll see ya later then." Hailey said. "Ok, bye." Simon said. "Bye." Hailey replied, and hung up the phone. She put the phone back in the kitchen and went back to bed for a few hours.

She was woken by the phone ringing again. She looked at her alarm clock 2 o'clock it said. She jumped out of bed and ran to answer the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Hunny, how are ya?" Mark said. "Oh hey, I'm ok, but I've been feeling really groggy." She said. "Oh really that's no good." he said. "Yeah, but its common for first time moms, I read it on the internet." She replied sitting down on the couch. "It seams you've been doing a lot of research into this." He laughed. "Yeah well, I wanna take care of it, and make sure I know what's coming ahead." She explained. "Yeah, your right. You gonna go back to school?" He asked. "Yeah hopefully really soon." She smiled. "Yeah, as long as you're happy Hailey that's all that matters." Mark explained. "Yeah well, I wasn't really until I met you." She smiled. "Same here." He replied. "Well I gotta go; mom will be home real soon." She said. "Ok, well I love you." He said. "I love you too." She replied.

_Chapter 21 up real soon!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hailey starting feeling better over the past few days and went back to school, and her and Mark continued to keep their little bundle of joy a secret. It had been past a month and Hailey realized she was starting to show. She got up one morning and went to look in the mirror in her bedroom. Oh god, mom is really gonna see that I'm gaining weight she thought biting her lip. She rubbed her stomach with her hand and smiled. She always wanted to have a baby, but not just this young. Oh well, at least I have Mark's support in this she smiled. She put a baggy jumper on and headed downstairs. "Hailey it's going to be warm today." Her mom said sitting down at the table drinking her coffee. "Oh, ummm is it?" Hailey asked confused. "Yes it is, why don't you put on one of those nice tank tops you have." Her mom smiled. "Oh but I'm not that hot mom." Hailey replied. "Well you will be later on, so please go change into a different top." Her mom said. Hailey sighed and went to change into a different top. Oh you can really notice my belly, she groaned. She sighed and headed downstairs. She went to the pantry and got herself a bowl of cereal. Her mom noticed that she was starting to gain a bit of weight but decided to ignore it for now.

Later that afternoon Hailey was watching T.V. She was pigging out on corn chips with chocolate yogurt. Usually she thought that this would be disgusting, but she was pregnant and this was what she was craving. Jason and her mom came in and saw her eating. "Ha Ha! Hailey you're getting fat, ewww that's gross!" Jason laughed at her seeing her munch on a chip. "So?" She mumbled. Jason ran up to his bedroom. Her mom came and sat down on the couch near her. "Hailey I don't mean to sound rude, but I think you've gained a bit of weight over the past month." Her mom said curiously. "What?" She said. "You know." Her mom said pointing to her little stomach. "Oh, maybe it must be this junk I'm eating." She giggled as she pulled her top down. "Well give me these; I think you've had enough." Her mom said grabbing the bag of chips. "No!" Hailey yelled and snatched them off her. "Hailey!" Her mom yelled at her. Hailey sighed, it's now or never she thought. "Mom…..I'm not getting fat because I'm eating all this junk." She said looking down. "What do you mean Hailey?" Her mom asked confused. "I'm getting fat cause….I'm….I'm pregnant." She said quietly. "What!" Her mom yelled out, at that moment her dad walked in the door home from work. He saw his wife with a shock look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked walking down to her and Hailey. "Hailey's pregnant!" She yelled out. "You're what!" He yelled. Hailey groaned she knew this would happen. "I'm pregnant." She sighed. "But how, you're only16!" Her mom gasped. "It just happened mom." Hailey sighed. "Who is the father Hailey?" Her dad said, dead serious looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Is it Simon Hailey?" Her mom asked. "No, Simon and I don't like each other like that." She replied. "Well who is it? A boy from School? Hmmm?" Her dad said looking down at her with his arms crossed. "No, it's…..its Mark's." She said quietly looking away. "What? Oh Hailey!" Her mom gasped shocked. "Oh I knew it Joanne; I knew something was going on!" Kirk boomed. Hailey put her head in her hands. "I'm getting onto the school and police, he's ass is going to jail!" Kirk yelled grabbing his cell phone. "NO!" Hailey yelled jumping up. Kirk stopped what he was doing and looked at Hailey. "Excuse me?" He said. "Don't you dare do that, I love him dad, he's the father of my baby. Don't you dare!" She yelled at him. "Oh Hailey you're only 16, you don't know what love is!" Her mom yelled at her. "Mom, I'm going to be a mother in nearly 7 months so don't go saying I don't know what love is or anything!" She yelled at her. "Get out." Her mom said quietly. "What!" Hailey gasped. "Get out Hailey, get out of my house!" Her mom yelled at her. Hailey gasped shocked. "You're not my little girl I know; in fact you're not even my daughter anymore so get out!" She yelled at her. Hailey wanted to cry but she couldn't find the tears to. She turned around and ran up the stairs. She grabbed a suitcase and put some of her clothes in it. She walked back down the stairs towards the front down. She saw her dad, "Hailey I'm gonna put that bastard in jail, and you're gonna abort that baby." He said. Hailey didn't bother to answer back. She frowned at him and walked out of the door and slammed it shut. She realized she didn't have enough money for a taxi so decided to take the long walk to Mark's work instead.


	22. Chapter 22

_Short chapter as I've been pretty busy, hope to have next chap up very soon!_

Chapter 22

Hailey walked up to Mark's work in tears. She walked through the front door out to the factory. She saw him working on a bike over in the corner. She started to walk over to him then stopped. No this isn't Mark's problem Hailey it's yours. She said to herself. She sighed and walked back out of the factory.

She headed back down the road towards the main street. She walked past a diner. Her stomach started to rumble. She looked in her pockets. She had enough money for a small meal but decided she didn't deserve it so kept walking.

It started to rain; there weren't many shops with shelter so she was mainly walking in the rain. She crossed her arms over her chest. The rain was cold and it didn't help with her wet hair clinging to her face. She looked at the clock in a near-by shop window, it was on 5'o clock and it was getting dark. She could just make out a bus shelter up ahead and she started to walk up to it.

She sat down at the bench there and took out 2 extra jumpers from her suit case, she put one on over the top of her other one she was wearing, and used the second jumper she had in her lap as a pillow for herself. She laid down on the cold bench shriving. She knew she could go to Mark but she didn't deserve his love or kindness. She was rubbing her stomach remembering how in health class the teacher was talking about homeless, pregnant teens. And now she was one of them. Tears rolled down her cheek as she thought about it. Very slowly she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Mark headed down the main street towards the mechanics. He was heading towards the bus shelter when he noticed a person lying asleep on the bench there. He could see they had blonde hair and looked familiar. Mark didn't like what he was seeing so walked a little faster towards them. He leaned down and noticed it was Hailey. He gasped in shock as he noticed her lips were blue. She must have been here all night, he thought. But why wouldn't have she came to me? He brushed her hair out of her face and cringed when he felt how cold her cheek was. Hailey stirred and opened her eyes slowly and noticed a man kneeling down looking at her. She quickly realized that this man was Mark and she quickly sat up. "Mark!" She gasped then moaned at the headache that was forming in her head. "Hailey please don't tell me you were here all night?" Mark said looking at her. Hailey quickly got up and started running away. "Hailey were are you going, what's wrong?" He called out to her. Hailey didn't answer, tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran around the corner.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Mark started chasing after her. Hailey continued to run when she didn't see the car pulling up from the parking lot coming towards her. The driver beeped his horn and was inches from hitting her when Mark quickly pulled her back. He pulled her into a hug, as Hailey was still crying. "Hailey, oh my god, you are so stupid." He sighed as he kissed her on the head. She still continued to cry. "Huh, you are so stupid." He said again kissing her on her head again. When she didn't reply, he picked her up and swung her over his shoulders and carried her back to his car.

He sat her in the passenger seat, and adjusted the seat belt to fit her pregnant stomach. He shut the door and walked back to his side and hoped in the driver's seat. He looked over at her and saw she had her knees up to her cheat and was weeping. He sighed, he could tell that something emotional was coming over her and he decided to get it out of her when they got back to his house.

About an hours drive from the main city, Mark pulled up to his house. Hailey didn't talk to him at all on the way there, and he didn't say anything to her either. He stopped the car, and she looked up to see where they were. This must be Mark's house she thought. It was a ranch style home, wooden on the outside of the house and a big barn with a few motorbikes out the front. She saw a few horses in the paddocks near-by. "You have horsies." She said quietly. Mark gave a quick smile and hoped out of the car, and grabbed her suitcase from the boot. Hailey still sat in the car. "You coming?" He asked her from outside. Hailey sighed and hoped out of the car. They walked up to the front porch and Mark opened the door. He walked in and she walked in after him. She looked around, it was a beautiful home with a fire place with leather couches in one corner and she could see the kitchen which was really big as well. Mark grabbed her hand and leaded her upstairs. "Where are we going?" She asked. He didn't answer. He stopped at a door and opened it, and behind the door was a bathroom with this huge tub. He walked her in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the tub and turned on the taps. When the bath was full enough he turned them off. He walked back over to her. "Lift up." He instructed to her. Hailey shook her head. "Hailey lift up your arms now please." He said. She lifted her arms up as he took off her jumpers she had on, followed by her bra. Hailey tried to cover her breasts up from him. He then kneeled down and took her shoes and socks off, then her pants. "Mark what are you doing?" She mumbled. He looked up at her. "Giving you a bath." He said. "But I don't want one." She spat. "Well I don't care, you need one, your lips are blue, and your body is cold." He explained, and pulled her underwear off too. "Oh god." She mumbled. "Hailey get over it, couples see each other naked all the time." He shrugged and lifted her into the bath. Hailey started shriving as the warm water hit her cold skin. "Lean forward." He said as he got a cloth and started to wash her back, he leaned her back again as he washed her chest not wanting her to catch a cold. He got down to her breasts. To hell with this, he thought as he tossed the wash cloth in the water and scooped some water in his hands and rubbed his hands over her breasts. He smiled as her nipples hardened from the warm water. He quickly shook his mind out of his happy thoughts as he saw her slightly pregnant stomach. "Hailey, I don't know about you, but I know that it is so stupid and unhealthy for a pregnant woman to be out in minus 0 degree temperatures." He said frowning. Hailey just sat there. "You could have harmed the baby Hailey, who knows you could have already." He said. "I'm sorry." She managed it get out. "Look Hailey." He spoke rubbing his hand over her stomach. "This is my baby too, and I'll be damned if anything unhealthy happens to it or even you Hail's."

"I'm sorry." She said again. "Is that all you can manage to say is it?" He asked. She turned around and looked up at him. "Mark please I am so sorry!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I hope you are Hailey, look let's get you out and we can go talk about this." He said as he lifted her out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. She sniffed and rubbed her face into his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed as he hugged her. He carried her out of the bathroom, heading downstairs.

_Thanks for the re-views guys!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He carried her down to one of his living rooms in the far corner of his house. He sat her on one of the couches there, and sat opposite to her on a different one. Hailey looked around the room. "Is this one of the living rooms?" She asked him. "Yep." He replied. "Are you gonna give me a tour of your house?" She asked again. "Maybe." He said. Hailey looked down. "You wanna tell me what's wrong and why you're so upset?" He asked her. She looked at him then looked away. Mark sighed. "Let me guess, you told you're parents?" He asked. "Yes." She said quietly. "And what did they do?" he continued. "They kicked me out." She answered softly again. "What, like out of your home?" He said. "Yes, that why I was sleeping under a bus shelter." She explained. Mark started to get angry. "And you were upset with me and tried to run away from me because...?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. "I couldn't see you….because……because I didn't need my problems involving with your life Mark." She said. "What problems Hailey?" he asked. "You know, being homeless and pregnant." She said quietly. Mark sighed, and then started to get angry again. "Hailey, they are not your problems, this child your carrying is mine, and I'm gonna care for it and you whether your parents like it or not. They are the one's that have problems Hailey not you!" he spat. "Sorry Mark." She said quietly. "Baby, I'm not yelling at you." He kneeled down and kissed her nose. "Your not?" She asked confused. "No, I love you." He sighed. "But I ran away from you though." She explained. "Yeah, but you were upset." He said standing up again. "You were upset, because your parents that you love and look up to for everything kicked you out of your home in fucken 0 degree weather nearly in the winter season, with no money and no where to go because you are pregnant!" He yelled running his hands through his hair. Hailey gulped, she had never seen him so angry. "I can't believe that they could do that to you." He said looking at her with such love in his eyes. "Are you gonna go yell at them?" She asked. "No baby, I'm gonna let them think about what they have done. And let them realize that they are idiots." He explained. "Well, what if they don't want me back Mark?" She said starting to whimper. "Hailey I know you think that this sounds silly but they do love you, they're just in shock." He said smiling at her. She gave a little smile back. "Mark, dad wants to send you to jail." Hailey explained. "Don't you worry; I will have a few words to them later on ok?" He smiled sitting down next to her. "Ok." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "What about a kiss on the lips as well baby?" He smirked. She giggled and leaned over to claim her lips with his.

Meanwhile Kirk walked up into the local police station, he walked up to the desk and ran the bell there. A cop came over to him. "What seems to be the problem sir?" he asked Kirk. "Would you be able to tell me the wear bouts of Mark Callaway please?" Kirk asked. 'I'm sorry sir, but we can't go handing out people's address to the public." The cop explained. Kirk sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Please, I really need it." He sighed. "Maybe, but it's the law so we can't do that sir." The cop answered. "Look, He is probably heading on 40 right?" Kirk started. The cop nodded his head. "And my daughter is 16 years old, and he has gotten her pregnant." Kirk finished. The cop looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Come with me sir, I think me and the other boys here might like to hear a bit more about this." He said rubbing his chin. Kirk smiled and followed the cop to the interview room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mark stirred from his sleep the next morning and looked at his alarm clock, it was 10 o'clock. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over and saw Hailey sleeping next to him curled up like a little baby. He smiled as he ran his hands through her hair. He loved the soft feel of it. He leaned down and kissed her on the shoulder, she smiled as she was awake. He moved up to her neck, Hailey moaned as he got to her sensitive spot. She turned over and smiled at him. "Morning." She smiled. "Morning, beautiful." He smiled back and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "What time is it?" She asked yawning. "10 o' clock last time I checked." He replied. "Oh we slept in, can I have some breakfast please?" She asked. "Of course sweetheart, what do ya want?" he asked her. "Umm, some pancakes, French toast and oh yeah some doughnuts too!" She smiled. Mark raised his eyebrows "Wow you must be hungry." He laughed. "Yeah well not usually, but this little fellow here is making me." She laughed back rubbing her stomach. He chuckled and kissed her on the lips again. He got out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe and put some sweatpants on. Hailey went to get up to when Mark said "No baby, stay here." "Mark, I want to come help you." She snapped. "Well, this baby must be making you very snappy as well." He smirked. She started laughing. He smiled at her, he was happy to see her smile again after what she had been through yesterday and the day before that, and he be damned if anything happened to her to wipe that beautiful smile off her face. He took her hand in his, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Err, Hailey I'm not really a great cook." He said to her while trying to read the directions on how to make pancakes. "What do ya need help on?" She asked, while popping some toast into the toaster. "Urrr, well how much is ¾ of a cup of milk?" He asked looking at all the cups on the table. Hailey starting giggling. "Aww, come here and let me do it." She said walking over to him. "No, its ok I can do it really." He said. "You're sure." She smiled. "Yeah, I want to make you breakfast." He explained. "Oh, ok then." She smiled up at him. He leaned down to give her a kiss when there was a knock at the door. "Wait a minute baby." He said as he walked over to answer the door.

"Hello I'm Officer Fitzgerald and this is Officer Stevens are you Mark Callaway?" Two police men said standing at the door. Mark gave a confused look; Hailey wrapped her dressing gown around her and walked over to stand next to Mark. "Err, Yeah why?" Mark asked confused. One of the police men nodded his head to the other cop and he grabbed Mark and cuffed him. Hailey screamed. "What the fuck are you doing?" Mark yelled out. "Mr. Callaway you are under arrest for sexual actions towards a female under the age of 18." The cop said. "What? I'm not a fucken pedophile!" Mark yelled at them. "Do not continue to use that tone of language or you will be charged further more with verbal assault to a police officer, do you understand?" The cop said and led him out to the car. Mark looked over at Hailey who had tears in her eyes. "It's gonna be ok Hailey!" He yelled out to her as the officers push him into the car. She watched as the police car drove off down the road. Hailey dropped to her knees and started gasping; she looked down to see her hands shaking. "I hate you dad!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs with all her might.

Mark walked inside the police station with his hands still cuffed behind his back. He looked over behind the desk and saw Kirk. Mark gritted his teeth at him. Kirk did the same. "You sick son of a bitch, putting your hands on my daughter! Oh you're going to jail Callaway!" Kirk yelled at him. "You asshole, kicking her out of home, not giving a damn of what could happen to her!" Mark screamed back at him. "Mr. Jones please don't use any aggressive force to him as you might find yourself in trouble too." One of the cops said to Kirk. Kirk frowned and sat back down. The other officer shoved Mark into a cell and slammed the door. Mark sighed, as the cops told him that he'd remain in here for a few days.

Meanwhile back at his house Hailey just starred shocked of what had happened. She saw a car pull up and saw her mom get out. Hailey sat up. "Hailey we need to talk." Her mom said walking towards her. "Go away; I don't want to see you!" She yelled at her. Her mom stopped. "Hailey get inside I need to talk to you!" Her mom yelled. "No, this isn't your house, we'll talk right here." Hailey said with heavy breathing, unable to still believe of what had just happened.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Fine." Her mum said sighing. "So how are you feeling?" Her mom asked her. Hailey crossed her arms over her chest and started to chuckled. "Real great question, since you dumped me on the streets not giving a damn, I've been ok until now." She said. "Hailey we did it for your own good!" Her mom explained. "Really? Well to me it seems like it's for your own interest and not mine." Hailey said. "Oh I don't think so Hailey, now get dressed I'm taking you somewhere." Her mom snapped. "No, leave me alone!" Hailey yelled. "Get in the car now Hailey!" Her mom yelled. Hailey sighed, what difference was it gonna make, there was not point arguing with her. She walked over and hopped into the car.

After about a 10 minute drive from Mark's home her mom pulled up into the hospital. Hailey looked confused but didn't say anything. Her mom drove into a parking space and turned the engine off. She hopped out of the car. "Come on Hailey, out please." Her mom demanded. Hailey sighed and hopped out. They walked into the waiting room, her mom told her to go sit down as she went to the reception. Hailey picked up a magazine from the coffee table and started to read it. After a few minutes a woman walked out to the waiting room "Hailey Jones please." She called out to the people waiting there. Hailey looked up from her magazine, and saw her mom standing there with the woman. "Hailey get up, and follow us please." Her mom ordered. Hailey frowned and put the magazine back on the table and got up and followed them down the hall into a doctor's room.

The woman shut the door and told Hailey to take a seat on the bed they had there. "So Hailey is it?" she asked her. "Yes." Hailey said confused. "I'm Doctor McCarthy, how are you feeling?" She asked placing her hand on Hailey's forehead. "I don't know, mom what are we doing here?" Hailey said sitting up. "You haven't told her yet about the abortion we're going to do?" The doctor asked looking at her mom. "What abortion?" Hailey said quickly. "Hailey, I told you that we're gonna get rid of this baby." Her mom said. "What no!" Hailey gasped. "It's ok dear to feel a bit shocked but it will all be over soon, how far along is she?" The doctor smiled. "About 4 months." Her mom replied. "Wait no! This is my baby, and I'm not going to kill it!" Hailey yelped. "Oh Hailey, please just let the doctor do her thing please!" Her mom yelled at her. "No, this is my baby, don't I get a say in this!" Hailey yelled back at her. "Err; we have counselors here if you need any help with this situation." The doctor said to them. "No, it's a long story; we have lawyers instead to handle this." Her mom smiled at the doctor. Hailey bit her lip as she saw the doctor preparing the series of injections for her. Joanne's cell phone started ringing. "Oh, excuse me for one moment." She smiled at the doctor as she exited the room. The doctor smiled and continued what she was doing. Hailey started breathing heavily again, she heard her mom talking outside in the background. She thought it may be to her dad about Mark or something but she couldn't really pick up on it. Her thoughts were disrupted by the doctor. "Ok dear, just lye down here on the bed, this won't hurt too much." She smiled at Hailey. The doctor untied Hailey's dressing gown and pulled her top half way up. Hailey gulped and lied down, she started to panic when she saw one of the needles the doctor had in her hand was inches away from her stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks as this was Mark's baby too. It maybe could be all she has left to remind herself of him if he is sent to jail, she knew how much he wanted this baby, and damn it she wanted this one too! She screamed and flicked the needle out of the doctors' hand. The doctor gasped in shock as Hailey ran out of the room. Her mom was outside the door and saw Hailey. "Hailey, what are you doing?" She yelled at her. Hailey ran past all the people in the waiting room to outside.

She stopped and leaned against a wall and burst into tears. Her mom came out and saw her. "What is wrong with you? Do you know much to cost to have abortions?" Her mom yelled at her. "I don't care!" She screamed back at her. "Oh Hailey, you could have been lucky, a lot of parents would have just made their daughters have their babies." Her mom explained. "Well maybe that is what I want mom!" She replied. "Oh of course its not!" Her mom yelled back. "Maybe not for you, but I love this baby and I love Mark!" Hailey yelled. "Oh for Christ sakes Hailey, you do not know what love is!" Her mom yelled at her. "No you don't know what love is! I never see dad show you any affection like Mark does to me!" She yelled at her. Her mom looked at her confused. "He doesn't kiss you, or hug you, or tell you that you're beautiful, he probably doesn't even tell you that he loves you!" Hailey yelled at her. "What that is not true!" Her mom yelled at her. "Whatever." Hailey sighed and started to walk away. "Hailey, I just got off the phone with your father and he told me that you're not allowed anywhere near Mark for the time being, and this court date is in 4 months!" Her mom explained. 'What? I can't see Mark for 4 months? Our baby will be almost due!" Hailey gasped shocked. "Well it's not my problem as you could have had this problem solved but you chose not to so deal with it!" her mom yelled and hopped into her car and drove off. Hailey sat down on the ground and burst into tears. I can't see Mark for 4 months! Just when things couldn't get any worse for me they did. She thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hailey caught a bus back to Mark's house, she didn't care that people had given her strange looks as she was in her pj's. She just wanted Mark with her. An older woman had seen Hailey's stomach and Hailey had heard her comment to the man sitting next to her about it but she didn't care. She loved Mark and was proud to be carrying his child.

She walked up the long driveway and opened the front door. She walked upstairs to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. She buried her face in his pillow, she could smell his beautiful scent on it, and burst into tears, she cried herself to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later and saw on the clock that it was 11 at night. She sighed as she was a little hungry so decided to get herself a little snack. She walked down the corridor, there were a few closed doors where she hadn't seen what was behind them yet, but didn't dare upon them. He hadn't even gave her a tour yet of his home. These doors will remain closed until he comes home she thought. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. She took out some salad in there and walked over to the table, she saw on the answering machine that there was a message, she put the bowl down and grabbed a carrot and took a bite of it as she pressed 'play message' on the machine.

_Hey Hailey its Mark here, just wanting to let ya know that it's police order that I can't come anywhere near you for the next 4 months until trial. Yeah, I know that it gonna be hard hunny but I'll be fine; you stay here at my house and keep you and the baby safe and warm ok? I'll be staying with my brother Luke at his house so I'm ok too. I know that this is gonna be hard for you but you're such a strong girl and... oh I gotta go, well Hailey I love you so much ok baby? Alright bye._

Hailey had tears running down here face. Oh these 4 months are gonna be so hard she thought.

The 4 months had nearly passed very slowly. Not a day went by when she didn't think of Mark. Hailey had gotten bigger around her stomach as their baby was growing she wished Mark was here to see it, she had ridden and looked after his horses and had clean his home, dusting, washing everything. Mark had told her that he did have a maid to come in and help clean, but she didn't want any help. It gave her something to do while she waited for him to come home. It was 2 weeks until the trial and she was sitting at the table taping her fingers on it. She was bored, she wanted Mark here, she couldn't wait for the two weeks, it seemed like forever to her. She decided to go see Andrew if he needed any help as it would probably make the 2 weeks go faster for her if she had some work to do she thought.

She caught a bus down to the main town and walked up to the bar. It had a closed sign on it, shit. She thought. She knocked on the door to see if Andrew was still there. She got the surprise of her life when she saw Mark answer the door.

"Mark!" She gasped. "Hailey!" He gasped back. She screamed and jumped on him. He picked her up and gave her a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "I was gonna see if Andrew needed any extra help as I'm so bored, what are you doing here?" She asked him as well. "I'm just having a beer; Andrew left about an hour ago and asked me to close up." He explained. "Oh ok." She replied. "Come in hunny." He said as he rushed her inside. She walked on in and he shut the door behind him. "Oh god, look how big you have gotten!" He gasped looking at her stomach. "Oh am I that bad?" She giggled. "No, you are still you beautiful." He smiled at her. She smiled back and walked over to him. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

He picked her up and sat her gently on one of the pool tables. He continued to kiss her as her untied her jacket and put it on the table. "Hailey…" He said husky. "I want you too." She replied looking into his eyes. He quickly grabbed her into a passionate kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth, smiling as he remembered her taste after 4 long months. He pulled his t-shirt off and Hailey bit her lip and leaned down at kiss him in the center of his chest. "Oh god Hailey." He mumbled. She smiled and pulled her own t-shirt off. She took her bra off as well. And threw it on the ground with her top. Mark placed his hands on one of her breasts, and gently rubbed his thumb and finger on her nipple watching it hardened. Hailey moaned as she loved it when he did that. He placed his shirt on the table and laid her gently on her back on the table. He pulled her pants down as well as her underwear and placed them on the table too. He grabbed a chair and sat down and leaned forward and ran his tongue up her wet slit. Hailey screamed out in pleasure as he added a finger inside her as well. He pulled his fingers out and used his tongue again. He got up and pulled his pants off. He sat down on the table and placed Hailey on top of him. "It seems that it's gonna have to be this way with you being pregnant and all." He said husky. "I don't care." She replied and moaned when she felt Mark slowly enter her. He started moving in and out of her, trying not to be too rough with her as she was heavily pregnant. He leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth. He sucked on her nipple and bit it gently. Hailey gasped at the sensations she was feeling. Mark looked up into her eyes and kissed her on the lips. He felt her muscles starting to contract and he screamed out her name as he came. She breathed heavily as she laid her head on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. He ran his hands through her hair hanging down her back. "I love you Mark." She said quietly. "I love you too baby, I can't believe I ever hated you in the first place." He sighed. "Did you really hate me?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "You know what? I don't think I ever really did." He chuckled. "Only two more weeks." She sighed. "Yep, only 2 more weeks to go." He replied.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The day for the trial began today. Hailey was so nervous; she had bought herself a jacket and matching skirt from a maternity shop down town and had curled her hair to make herself look more professional. She paced up and down the corridor all morning; she looked at her watch it was about time that she and Mark's lawyer called her. Just then the phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said. "Hello Hailey its Ben." Her lawyer replied. "Oh Hi, so is everything ready for the trial?" She asked. "Yes I'm on my way now so come along now and I'll see you there." He replied and hung up. Hailey called for a taxi to come take her to court.

Hailey arrived at the building, where was Mark she thought? Her lawyer Ben Dawson came over to her. "Hey Hailey how are you feeling?" He said to her. "Nervous." She smiled. "Well you'll be ok; I'll just be asking you a few questions up on the stand." He explained. "I know I'll be alright it's just Mark that I'm worried for." She replied. "Well come this way into the room and you'll be sitting next to me." He explained. Hailey followed him into the court room, she saw her parents sitting down with their lawyer. Her mother looked at her and gulped as she saw how big Hailey had gotten. Hailey took a seat next to Ben and saw Mark walk in. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Mark walked over and shook Ben's hand. "Hey." She smiled at him. "Hey beautiful, you don't cry now, you gotta be a big girl for me ok?" Mark said to her. "Ok." She said quietly. They all rose when the judge walked in. "I'm Judge Williamson, please take a seat." He said. Everyone sat back down. Hailey looked over at the jury. She couldn't really tell what type of people they were but they seemed to have friendly faces. "Mr. Jones will you please come to the stand." The judge called out. Kirk got up and walked around and sat at the witness box. Ben got up and walked over to Kirk.

"Mr. Jones were you a wear that Mr. Callaway here was seeing your daughter?" Ben asked him. "No." Kirk said. "What kind of relationship did you think he had with your daughter then?" Ben asked. "I thought that he was just a friend of Hailey's I had a feeling that Hailey may have had a little crush on him, but I never thought that this relationship would turn into a sexual relationship." Kirk explained. "You were the one that pressed charges am I right?" Ben asked. "Yes." Kirk answered. "Please explain your reason to the jury Mr. Jones as to why you want Mr. Callaway here to be found guilty." Ben said. "Well my daughter here is 16 years old, and he is 40 years old. Not to my knowledge has she had a boyfriend before, and when she told me that she was pregnant with his child it made me sick. It made me and my wife sick to think that this man who is 3 years older then myself would put his hands on our daughter that we love and care for so much." Kirk explained glaring at Mark. Mark got angry. "If you loved and cared about Hailey you wouldn't go and kick her out on the streets in nearly winter conditions!" Mark yelled at him. "Mr. Callaway will you please remain quite!" The judge yelled at Mark. Kirk glared at Mark again. "Yeah, you aren't gonna say that aren't ya Kirk!" Mark yelled again. "Mr. Callaway please remain quite or we will charge you without you say on anything!" The judge yelled. Mark leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Mark, hey, come on." Hailey said quietly rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Mark looked down at her and gave a quick smile. Ben turned back to Kirk. "Anything else Mr. Jones?" Ben asked. "No." Kirk said. "Mr. Jones take a seat, Ms. Hailey Jones please come to the stand." The judge ordered. Hailey breathed deeply and came to the stand. Ben smiled at her. "So how are you feeling Hailey?" he asked her. "I'm ok." She said quietly. "How are your feelings towards Mr. Callaway?" Ben asked her. "I love him." Hailey replied. Mark smiled. "Would your feeling be the same for him if he hadn't made you pregnant?" Ben asked. "Yes, and we wouldn't be in this court room right now." Hailey replied. "How long have you known Mark here for?" Ben asked. "About 9 months and a bit." Hailey replied. "Did he per sway you into having intercourse with him?" Ben asked. Hailey turned red. "No." She answered. "So it was your choice?" "Yes, as my father said, I've never been in any other relationships. So I'd want my first to be someone special to me. I love this man, he is the father of my baby, and I'm happy to be carrying his child. I'm still getting an education and I and my baby are both healthy, you can't send him to jail." She replied with tears running down her face. Ben saw she was in the verge of breaking down. "Ok Hailey you can sit back down now." Ben smiled at her. Hailey nodded and walked back over and sat down, Ben joined her. The other lawyer walked over to Mark. "Mr. Callaway will you please come to the stand?" he asked Mark. Mark got up and walked over to the stand. "Mr. Callaway were you a wear that what you did was illegal?" The lawyer asked him. "Yes." Mark answered. "Then why did you do it?" "You should know." Mark said. "Mr. Callaway answer the question." The judge said. Mark sighed. "I had intercourse with her because I love her, I wouldn't take advantage of her, even if she was the same age as me. My feelings for her wouldn't be any different." Mark explained. "Mr. Callaway, not only what you did was illegal; you made this young girl pregnant and broke her parents trust." The lawyer explained. "Well do you see me walking away from her? No. I love her and I love this baby, I'm the one that made her pregnant and I'm not gonna run off and make her raise it herself, as her goddamn parents here went and did." Mark replied. "Mr. Callaway if you are found guilty, you will receive at least 10 years jail." The lawyer explained. "What? And miss my child growing up? My girlfriend I had back in high school had a miscarriage and I'm not gonna lose this one too!" Mark snapped. "We'll I'm not surprised about that. Let's see your review file. Oh professional wrestler of 10 years plus and now fixes bike. What a living." The lawyer smirked. Mark got angry. "Look I don't give a fuck what you or that damn jury thinks of me! And I'll be damned if you or this stupid legal system is gonna lock me away for 10 years without seeing the woman I love and my child!" He yelled. The jury started arguing with each other. "Order, Order!" The judge yelled. "Mr. Callaway please can you take a seat, back over there while the jury decides the verdict." The judge said. Mark sighed and stood up and walked back over to Ben and Hailey. Hailey had tears in her eyes. "Hey baby, it's ok." Mark said cuddling her. Hailey nodded while still having her arms wrapped around him.

After about an hour, the jury came back in the room and took their seats. An older woman stood up and began to read the verdict. "Your honor, we find Mr. Callaway innocent of all charges." The women said. The judge nodded, "Mr. Callaway you are free of all charges, case dismissed." He said and whacked his hammer on the bench. Hailey screamed and Mark pulled her into a hug. "What no! This is horseshit!" Kirk yelled out. "Mr. Jones, the case is closed." The judge explained. "But it's wrong!" Kirk yelled. "Well the jury has made its decision, please be on your way too." The judge said getting up. Kirk ran his hands through his hair. "Damn it, come on Joanne let's get out of here." He said.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hailey and Mark spent that whole week having fun and laughing as he was free and they were getting ready for the baby to arrive. Mark had built a crib for their baby and placed it in a spare room next to him and Hailey's bedroom.

"What do ya think?" He asked showing Hailey it for the first time. "Oh it's so beautiful." She smiled looking at the crib. "Yeah, you think its ok?" He asked. "Yes, thank you." She smiled looking up into his eyes. "Err Hailey the crib isn't for you though, you're sleeping right here in my arms." He chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. "I know." She giggled back. Mark let her go and walked over to the bag he was packing for her to take to the hospital. "Mark, I want to wear this top tomorrow. Do you have to pack everything so soon?" She asked grabbing her top out of his hand. "Hailey, the baby is due in less then a week; I want to be prepared for it. For all I know it could come today or tomorrow." He explained. "Whatever, there's no point trying to argue with you." She smirked. "You're damn right." He smirked back.

She walked out of the room downstairs to the kitchen to get herself some food. The phone starting ringing. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi Hail's its Vicky." Vicky replied. "Oh hey." Hailey smiled taking a bite of a chocolate bar with peanut butter all over it. "What are ya munching on?" Vicky asked. "Chocolate with peanut butter." Hailey giggled sitting down on the couch. "Really is that what you're craving?" Vicky laughed. "Yeah, Mark buys all this junk food for me and I eat it like crazy." She laughed back. "Awww, anyway I heard how ya won the court case congratulations." Vicky said. "Yeah, thanks I'm so happy that Mark is still here with me." Hailey replied. "Yeah, I heard your dad the other night from my house. He was going ballistic!" Vicky explained. "Well personally I couldn't give a fuck." Hailey shrugged. "Wow! That didn't sound like the Hailey I used to know!" Vicky laughed. "What? I'm still the same!" Hailey laughed back. "No your not, you're more dependent and a stronger person Hailey, I'm proud of ya." Vicky explained. "Thanks Vicky, expect Mr. Grumpy Bum upstairs is running around packing everything for when the baby arrives, I have like hardly any clothes left in my wardrobe!" Hailey laughed. "Really? Awww Hailey he loves ya that's why he's doing all this." Vicky explained. "Yeah, I love him too, well I better go help him; I'll call ya later ok?" Hailey said seeing Mark walk into the kitchen. "Ok, bye." Vicky said and they both hung up.

"I hope that was me you're saying that you love." Mark said walking up from behind the couch and wrapping his arms around Hailey's waist. "Uh hmmm." Hailey mumbled. "Well in that case." Mark chuckled and jumped over from behind the couch and grabbed Hailey into a passionate kiss. Hailey ran her hands down his stomach and pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans and started to unbutton them. "Urr Hailey baby, I don't think that's a good idea." Mark said husky tucking his t-shirt back into his jeans. "What ya mean?" Hailey frowned with a grin on her face. "Hailey baby, after this baby is born I'm gonna fuck ya so much they'll be nothing left of ya!" Mark smirked. "Ohh really can't wait." Hailey grinned. Mark smiled and kissed her on her nose and got up. "Well I'm gonna go outside and check the oil in my trucks ok?" Mark said. "Ok." Hailey smiled and switched on the TV. Mark walked out the door near the kitchen towards his garage. Hailey sighed and snuggled down to watch a soap movie when all of a sudden a pain rushed through her stomach. Hailey gasped and looked down and saw her pants were wet as her water had broken. "Oh god!" She screamed. "Mark! Mark!" She screamed out to him.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey everyone; thanks for the wonderful reviews not just for this story but for all of them. I've updated all my stories so go and have a read of them. xoxox_

Chapter 30

Mark heard Hailey calling from inside the house. He ran inside and saw her gripping the couch with her hands panting loudly. "Mark I'm in labor!" She screamed out. Mark gasped and froze. "Mark, call the ambulance!" She screamed. "Oh Yeah, of course." He said and ran over and grabbed the phone and dialed 911. He came back over to Hailey. "Their on their way ok sweety." He said sitting down next to her. "Ok." She panted then screamed out as a contraction started. "Oh god." He said biting her lip. "Just breathe Hailey." He said holding her hands.

The ambulance arrived and took them to the hospital. She was transferred to a room where a doctor came in and saw her and Mark. "It's ok dear, your going to be ok." He said. "Have you contacted the father of the baby, he may want to be here to see your daughter give birth to his child." The doctor said looking at Mark. "She ain't my daughter and that's my child she's having." Mark replied. The doctor gave Mark a weird look. "Look judge me later, just help bring my child into the world." Mark said as he heard Hailey scream out. "Ok Hailey I need you to give me a big push ok?" He said squatting down. Hailey nodded and screwed her face up as she gave a big push. She screamed out in pain. "Oh god Mark, it hurts!" She said looking at him. "I know, but it'll all be over soon." He said grabbing her hand. "Ok another push Hailey." The doctor said.

After about an hour of pushing the doctor announced that he could almost see the head coming out. "Ok Hailey, you know what to do." He said. Hailey screamed out. Mark sat there rubbing her hand. He felt so helpless. "Hailey the head's came through we just need one more big push ok?" He said. Hailey screamed out and gave a huge push and gasped as she heard a high pitch cry.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." He said. Hailey sighed with relief, and flopped her head back on the pillow, sweat dripping from her forehead. The doctor handed the baby over to Hailey and Mark. "I'll give you a few moments then I'll be back." He said and walked out of the room. Hailey held her baby in her arms. Tears were streaming from her face, but not tears of pain; they were tears of joy. "She's beautiful isn't she Mark?" She said looking at him. She saw he had tears in his eyes. "I love you so much Hailey." He said as he kissed her on the lips. "I love you too." She whispered. "What are we going to call her?" She asked. "You name her, you gave birth to her." Mark said. "Mark this is your baby too." Hailey replied. "Well I wanted to call my other daughter Alicia, but…" He started. "Alicia is a beautiful name." She said. "Yeah?" He asked. "Yes, Alicia it is." She smiled and kissed her baby on the forehead. "Mark, I'm so tired." She sighed. "Yeah, I know you'll be. You try and get some rest ok?" He smiled and kissed her. Just then the doctor walked back into the room. "Err I don't mean to interrupt but can I just take baby?" He started. "Alicia." Mark answered. "Uh Alicia to see if she's ok?" He asked. "Yeah." Mark said and handed his daughter to the nurse next to him. "I think you should let Hailey get some rest, she'll defiantly need it." He smiled at Mark. "Yeah of course, she said she is tired." He said and walked over to Hailey. "Baby I'm gonna let ya get some rest but I'll be back soon I promise." He said and kissed her gently on the lips. "Ok." She smiled. He walked out of the room.

Later on during the week Hailey was released out of the hospital and was allowed to go home. She walked into the front entrance. "Oh it's good to be home." She smiled. "Yeah it is." Mark replied holding little Alicia. "Let's go and take her up to her cot." Hailey suggested. "Yeah." He said and they walked upstairs to the room. They laid their daughter in her cot. She was still asleep. Mark picked Hailey up and carried her over to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her neck. "Mark, I'm still a little sore." She giggled. "Yeah, but your top part ain't." He chuckled and pulled her top up. He pushed her bra out of the way and clamped his mouth over one of her nipples. Hailey giggled while he was making himself a little meal out of her breasts.

Later that week Hailey was in the kitchen making her and Mark some coffee while he was in the lounge with Alicia. Hailey started pouring water out of the jug when she heard a knock at the door. "Mark, I'll get it." She called out to him and walked over to answer the door. "Mom!" She gasped seeing Joanne at the door. "Hailey." Joanne replied. She gasped when she heard a high pitch cry coming from inside.


	31. Chapter 31

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've just been busy with my other story 'Infidelity'. If you like this Undertaker fic, I'm sure you'd like that one so go check it out if ya haven't yet. Anyway I promise to update more regularly. _

Chapter 31

Hailey crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at her mom. Joanne looked at Hailey's stomach noticing that it was flat again. "Is that…is that." She began. "Yes mom, that's your granddaughter." Hailey interrupted. "Oh." She replied quietly. "I guess you can come in and see her." Hailey said and walked back inside leaving the door open for Joanne to come in. Joanne followed Hailey to the lounge room where Mark had little Alicia in his arms. Joanne put her hands over her mouth in shock as she saw her granddaughter. Hailey took Alicia from Mark's arms and Mark stood up. Hailey walked over to Joanne and held Alicia out to her. Joanne took her into her arms and looked at the little bundle of joy, her eyes closed. She let out a little yawn. "What's her name?" Joanne managed to get out. Still overcome with shock and emotion. "Alicia." Mark said wrapping his arms around Hailey. "She's beautiful isn't she mom?" Hailey said biting her lip. Joanne looked at Hailey. "And to think that you wanted to kill her!" Hailey spat and bust into tears running upstairs. Alicia started to cry. "Hey, Hey now." Mark said taking Alicia from Joanne and rocking her. "Err uh Mark I came here to give Hailey this." Joanne said reaching into her handbag and pulling out a piece of paper. Mark took it from her and looked at it curiously. "Houston High Junior Prom." He read out. "Yes. Her prom is going to be held in about a month from now." Joanne explained. "Really?" Mark asked blunt. "Err yes." Joanne replied. "Ok, well you go now." Mark smirked. "Ok." Joanne said. "Yeah, show yourself out." Mark said and started to head upstairs. Joanne walked over to the front door and closed it on her way out.

"Hailey hunny?" Mark called out walking down the corridor. He heard her crying from their bedroom. He put Alicia in her crib and walked into their bedroom. "Hey, come on Hail's. There's no need to be crying." He said sitting down next to her on the bed. "Mark she doesn't even care!" Hailey said. "What ya mean?" he asked, picking her up and sitting her on his lap. "You know, all she said was 'Oh is that my granddaughter?' 'Oh what's her name?' No emotion." Hailey said wiping her eyes. "Hailey she was shocked that's for sure." Mark said rubbing her back. "Anyway she came here to give you this." Mark said giving Hailey the piece of paper. Hailey looked at it. "Shit! My prom!" She gasped. Mark raised his eyebrows at her. "I totally forgot about it." She said. "Really? You knew about it?" He asked. "Yes, but with me being pregnant with Alicia and the whole trial thing, I've totally forgotten about it." She explained. "Well are you gonna go?" He asked lying down on his back. "I don't know." She said. "Hailey you gotta go." Mark said. Hailey bit her lip thinking. "I remember my senior prom. It was fun. I remember when me and my friends all got drunk and I made out with the head cheerleader in the back of my car…." Mark said looking at Hailey who had her eyebrows raised. "Oh forget that bit." He said. Hailey giggled. "I guess I should go, but won't it feel weird, you turning up at a place full of teenagers?" Hailey asked. "Yeah, well then go with Simon." Mark suggested. "He's going with Brooke." Hailey replied. "Oh ok. Do you want me to come?" Mark asked. "What? Of course!" Hailey said and leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Then I'll come then." Mark said. "You will?" Hailey said. "Yeah, I mean I don't care, just as long as you're comfortable with me being there." Mark said. "Of course I am." Hailey smiled. "Right we'll go down to the shops to get you a dress. And if you rock up to your prom feeling that you won't need me there that's good. But if you want me to stay with you I will ok?" He explained. "Ok." She smiled.

"Right well, we better go down and get you a dress then." Mark said getting up. Hailey jumped up. "Yay!" She said.

They went down to the shopping mall and Hailey looked in all the dress stores. She found a nice light purple dress with spaghetti straps with glitter on it. She tried it on. "What do you think?" She asked Mark when she came out of the change rooms. "Very nice." He replied. "Yeah?" She said looking at herself in the mirror. "How much is it?" He asked her. Hailey looked at the price tag and bit her lip. "How much is it Hailey?" He asked her again. "500 dollars." She said quietly. "Really?" He replied. "It's ok, I'll find something cheaper." She said. "No wait; you liked this dress the best didn't you?" He asked her. "Yeah." She said. "Then I'll get you this one then." He said getting out his cheque book from his back pocket. A sale's woman came over to them. "Can I help you?" She asked them. "We'll just take this dress here that she's wearing." Mark said handing her his cheque book. "Certainly sir." She smiled and took the cheque book from Mark and walked over to the front checkout. "Mark it's too expensive!" Hailey spat. "Hailey I don't care. You were happy with this one." Mark said. "So?" She said. "Hailey you have been through a hell of a lot in the past year. The girls at school being bitchy to you; me being a shithead; me getting you pregnant; the whole trial thing, and you in a hospital for 3 hours in pain giving birth to my daughter. Hailey I'm buying you the dress. End of story." He said. "Thank you, I love you." She smiled. "I love you too sweetheart; I'll do anything to see that beautiful smile on your face." He said. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. "Err excuse me here's your cheque book back sir." The woman said handing Mark back his book. "Thanks." He smiled. "Go take the dress off when you're ready and I'll put it in a bag for you." She smiled at Hailey. "Ok, thank you." She said. The woman walked off. "Go take that dress off, and we'll go home and have some fun." He chuckled. "Oh what fun do you have in mind Mark?" Hailey smirked. "You'll have to find out." He replied. "How's little Alicia?" Hailey asked looking at her daughter sleeping in the carrier that Mark had next to his feet. "She's fine." He smiled. Hailey walked back into the change rooms to get changed again. She couldn't wait for this so called 'fun' she was gonna have with Mark later on.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

One Month Later

"Thanks for dropping me off." Hailey smiled at Mark as he stopped the car outside a large hall. "No problem." He smiled back at her. "I hope you don't mind me just going by myself?" She asked. "Of course not, I want you to have a fun time Hailey, we'll have fun won't we Alicia?" Mark said turning around and smiled at little Alicia in the back seat of the car. She was sitting in her car seat looking around. "Aww bye beautiful, wish mommy good luck." Hailey smiled reaching over and kissing Alicia on the head. "Bye." She smiled at Mark. "Bye hunny, have fun." He smiled and kissed her gently. "I will." She smiled and hopped out of the car. She watched him drive off and turned around and headed up the driveway.

"Hailey!" She heard and turned around and saw Simon with Brooke. "Simon!" She called and ran over to him and practically jumped into his arms. "You look beautiful." He smiled. "You look nice too." She giggled. "Hi Brooke." Hailey said, hugging the blonde next to Simon. "Hi Hailey." She smiled. "Gee, I hope my body looks like that after I have a kid!" Brooke joked looking at Hailey's figure. Hailey chuckled. "Mark looks after me very well." She smiled. "I bet he does. By the way where is Mark?" Brooke asked. "Oh I thought that it might be best if he didn't come along. He might feel a bit weird hanging about with a bunch of teenagers." Hailey explained. "Oh ok, do you wanna hang around Simon and I for the night?" She asked Hailey. "I'd like that." Hailey smiled. Simon took Hailey's and Brooke's hand and led them up the driveway.

"Uh oh, slut patrol." Simon said to Hailey as he saw Courtney and Michelle with a few other girls and a whole lot of guys. Hailey took a deep breath. "She doesn't get to me anymore Simon." Hailey replied. "Well good." He said as they kept walking.

Courtney was wearing a satin red dress, it was skin tight and she looked like she was gonna fall right out of it. She was shaking her ass at the guys and laughing when she saw Hailey, Simon and Brooke walk past. She stopped and smirked at Hailey. "Hailey! How ya going? Ya little bitch!" She called out to Hailey laughing. Hailey smirked back at her and let go of Simon's hand and walked over to her. "Gee Courtney; you wouldn't be saying that if my boyfriend was here." She smirked at her. Courtney ran her tongue over her lips and gave a fake chuckle. "You trying to win Prom Queen Courtney? I doubt you will, but you will definitely win Slut Queen." Hailey said. "Ehh, you trying to be funny Hailey? I'll tell you funny." Courtney said. She looked at Michelle and the other girls and guys then turned back around to face Hailey. "Hey everyone, I heard that Hailey here fucked some 40 year old biker guy and got pregnant and had his kid!" She smirked. "I mean that is so gross and sad!" She laughed with the girls and the guys. Hailey shook her head and chuckled. "At least he loves me." She replied. Courtney stopped laughing and looked at Hailey. "What?" She replied confused. "At least he loves Me. Half the guys that you fuck, sorry I mean more then half the guys that you fuck don't even know your name. Now that's sad." Hailey smirked and walked off back over to Simon and Brooke who were giggling. Courtney snorted. "That fucken whore!" She spat. "We're gonna get her back."

"Good on ya Hailey!" Simon laughed and patted her on the back. Hailey just smiled.

They walked through the doors into the hall. The place was decorated with colored lights which shone over the dance floor. There was a stage upfront with the king and queen crowns. And towards the back wall there were a few rows of seats. Most likely for the parents.

The 3 of them walked over to one of the tables there and sat down. "So what are we gonna do?" Simon asked the girls. Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you two go dance?" Hailey suggested. "Oh ok, is it ok with you?" Simon asked. "Of course it's ok that's why I suggested it. I'll entertain myself with the bunch bowl over there." Hailey chuckled. Simon and Brooke both chuckled too and got up and walked over to the dance floor. Hailey sat back and smiled as she watched Simon and Brooke dance. She turned her head from side to side looking around the huge hall. Maybe I might go have a drink, she thought and got up and walked over to the bowl.

She picked up a cup and went to fill it up with the spoon when a few of the computer club guys and girls approached her from nearby. "Err Hailey, I wouldn't drink that, I saw someone tip a bottle of scotch in it before." One of them said. Hailey looked at them, then pick up the large spoon and sniffed it. "I think your right; well we'll definitely know when we see someone chucking up all over the place won't we?" She laughed and put the cup down. They giggled too. "Err Hailey can I ask you something?" One of the girls asked. "Yeah of course." Hailey smiled. "Well how are you feeling now? Cause you know we all know about you being pregnant and all." She asked. "Oh well I'm fine. I don't feel any different." Hailey replied. "I'm still the same person you guys know from art class." Hailey added. "Yeah of course you are. Well I know who I'm voting for prom queen." The girl replied. "Yeah…" The others said. Hailey smiled. "Ohhh." She smiled flattered and walked off. She went over and sat back down next to Simon and Brooke. "Guess what?" Hailey said. "What?" Simon asked. "The entire computer club said that they're gonna vote for me for prom queen." Hailey said. "Really?" Simon said. Hailey nodded her head. "Well 2 other people are gonna vote for you as well." Brooke smirked. Hailey laughed and shook her head. "You are not serious?" Hailey said. "Yeah of course we are, Hailey you totally deserve it." Brooke explained. Hailey shrugged her shoulders. "But I've been out of school for like 5 months." She explained. "So? Hailey you are a good student, not to mention a smart one too. If you were like Courtney or Michelle you'd probably just quite school and have more and more babies. But with different fathers." Brooke explained. Hailey laughed. "You're right about that part with Courtney and Michelle for sure." She laughed. They continued to have small talk when the parents started to turn up for the presentations. Courtney and Michelle with their friends walked over and sat at an end table near Hailey, Brooke and Simon. Courtney greased over at Hailey. "You got it?" She asked one of the guys. "Yeah sure do." They replied. "Good." She smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Err welcome parents, relatives and friends to Houston High's Junior Prom." Mr. Wilson said talking into the microphone on the stage. Everyone started clapping. Mark had walked in with the crowd carrying Alicia in his arms. He stood at the back and noticed Hailey sitting with Simon at a table in the far corner. "The votes are in so we'd like to announce the Junior Prom King and Queen. Ladies and gentlemen your prom King for this year is Craig Parker!" Mr. Wilson cheered. Hailey started clapping and cheering for Craig. He was captain of the football team. Even though he was one of Courtney's Ex-boyfriends he was a real sweetie. "Anything you'd like to say Craig?" Mr. Wilson asked as he shaked Craig's hand and placed his crown on his head. "Yeah! Rock on! Whoahhh!" He yelled into the microphone. The audience cracked up laughing as did the students.

"What a loser, I can't believe I went out with him?" Courtney laughed to Michelle. Michelle chuckled back too. "I'm so gonna win Prom Queen." Courtney smirked, flicking her long hair back behind her shoulders.

"And ladies and gentlemen, this year's prom queen is….Hailey Jones!" Mr. Wilson announced as the students cheered. Hailey covered her hands over her mouth. She was full of shock. "What!" Courtney gasped. "Way to go Hailey!" Simon smiled and pulled her into a hug. Mark cheered with tears in his eyes for her. Hailey stood up and walked up the steps to receive her crown. "Congratulations Hailey, anything you'd like to say?" Mr. Wilson asked placing her crown on her head. "Oh my god, I can't thank you guys enough!" Hailey smiled at her follow students. "To win this means so much to me as I was out of school for half a year, and not all of you may know but the reason I was out of school was because I was pregnant and had a baby." Hailey explained. A lot of people in the audience gasped and mumbled to each other, same with a few of the students. "And I know when you think teenage mom, you think some little rat bag, but that's not true. I have a wonderful boyfriend who I love so dearly and a beautiful daughter who both mean the world to me. I'm still the same girl you guys know in art class, or English. Nothing has change about me. Expect now I'm stronger and so more independent for myself and my family, so thank you so much!" She smiled. Everyone started cheering as she walked off the stage.

Mark noticed a bunch of kids, laughing and pointing at Hailey with a tin of dog food in their hand. Mark realized they were going to tip it on her. He quickly walked over to them and flicked it out of the boys' hands. The mush landed all over Courtney and Michelle. They started screaming. Hailey turned around and saw Courtney and Michelle with smelly dog food all over their hair and dresses. She cracked up laughing. She saw Mark standing behind her, she smiled and hugged him. Mr. Wilson saw the scene up on stage. "Err can somebody go clean those girls off thanks? Anyway back to the music please!" He laughed. "I'm just gonna go see Simon and Brooke ok?" Hailey said to Mark. "Of course, I'll just go talk to some parents ok?" Mark replied. "Sure." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

She walked over to Simon and Brooke. "Looks like Courtney and Michelle got what they deserved." Brooke laughed as Hailey sat down. "Yes definitely." Hailey laughed. "Hey isn't that Jason over there?" Simon said pointing towards the back door. Hailey turned around and saw her brother looking around. "Oh my god Jason!" Hailey gasped running over to him. Jason smiled and ran up to his sister. "Oh my god, I miss you so much!" Hailey said hugging him. "Me too, mom's over there." He said. "Huh?" Hailey said as she saw Jason ran over to Simon and Brooke. "Hailey?" She heard. She turned around and saw her mom with tears streaming down her face with her arms open. Hailey ran over to her as her mom pulled her into a hug. Hailey burst into tears. "Oh Hailey, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Joanne repeated over and over again, she kissed Hailey on the head. "Oh mom." Hailey cried. "Hailey I love you so much sweetheart." Joanne cried. "I love you too mom!" Hailey cried. "Sweetheart after I saw you win prom queen, and I saw how independent you really are. Even though Mark is a lot older then you, it doesn't bother me anymore because I can see how much he loves you and how much you love him. I've realized that age is really only a number" Joanne explained. "Really?" Hailey said. "Yes, you have my blessings; you'll always be my little girl Hailey." Joanne said.

Mark took Alicia outside away from all the noise and saw Kirk sitting on a bench. Mark stopped and stared at him. What the fuck was he doing here? He thought. "Mark?" He heard Kirk call out and walked towards him. Mark just looked at him sternly while cradling Alicia in his arms. "Mark I gotta talk to you." Kirk said. "What about?" Mark replied. "Look, Joanne's inside at the moment trying to make things up with Hailey." Kirk said. "Really?" Mark replied. "Yes, and I need to get a few things off my chest." Kirk explained. Mark looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm still a little edgy about you being quite a bit older then my daughter, but as I can see, you have a child together. My grand-daughter and I gotta do what's best for my grand-daughter." Kirk explained. "What about your daughter?" Mark asked. "Huh?" Kirk said. "Look don't worry about me, I can live without you not wanting to talk to me, but what about Hailey? She says that it doesn't bother her that you disowned her, but deep down I know that it does. You tried to send me to jail; you kicked her out of home, you tried to kill our baby Kirk. You should go and apologize to Hailey, and not be here talking to me." Mark explained. Kirk nodded. "If you wanna do what's best for your grand-daughter, you gotta do what's best for Hailey as well." Mark replied. "I know." Kirk said. "I can help it that I fell in love with your daughter." Mark said. Kirk didn't answer. "I know that it shits ya Kirk, I'm not stupid, but we love each other and there's nothing you can do about it." Mark explained. Kirk looked up at Mark. "And I know that it's gonna take a while for us to forgive each other for what we have done to each other but I'm gonna love Hailey for the rest of my life. I'm gonna do my damn best for her and our daughter." Mark said smiling at Alicia. "Can I hold her?" Kirk asked looking at Alicia. "Sure." Mark replied and handed her over to Kirk. Kirk gave a small smile looking at his grand-daughter. "I'm going to go see Hailey, ya wanna come?" Mark asked. "Yeah." Kirk replied and the two of them walked back inside the building.

Mark smiled as he saw Hailey with tears in her eyes. She looked so happy; he hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Joanne saw Kirk walk in with Alicia. They both smiled and started making little baby noises to Alicia. Hailey started laughing as Mark pulled her aside. "Are you happy now Hailey?" Mark asked. "Yep, I have my mom and dad back in my life." She replied. "That's good, so I guess you'll be moving back home with them then." Mark said quietly. "What? Of course not!" Hailey gasped. "Really? You're not?" Mark said kind of shocked. "Mark don't act surprised when I say this, but I know that you're gonna ask me to marry you in a few years time right?" She started. "You got that right." He smiled pushing a stray of her hair behind her ear. "And don't forget that we have a daughter together." Hailey smiled looking over at Alicia who was being cuddled by her mom. "You and Alicia, you're my family now." Hailey explained. Mark smiled. "I'm never gonna leave you Mark, I love you." Hailey smiled. "I love you too Hailey, I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us." He replied. "Me neither, but I like it just the way it is at the moment." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

**THE END**

_I know, I know. The whole dog food thing isn't original as we've all seen "Never been kissed." But hey, you can't have a prom without bitchy girls getting revenge with dog food! It's a classic! Anyway thank you so much everyone for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this story. TakersAngel123 xoxox_


End file.
